Because I love you
by S3rp3ntin3
Summary: Yui had recently escaped terror and had accepted the Seiryu's help. Unknown to her, when she accepted his help, she had accepted the role of Priestess of Seiryu. Chap 14 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FY. Ah, to those who liked the previous story, I think this is a better story. Haha. Er, I decided to start of on how Nakago became who he is. Since, a lot of you prefer Nakago X Yui pairing, I decided to go start to how their love blooms.

He sat in the dark corner of his home, waiting and watching through the gaps of the metals bars. He watched the guards paced up and down sniggering at his hopelessness. Whispering and pointing at his scrawny built in disgust, they taunted him and left their leftover meals in his prison. They jeered at him in delight as if he was a jailed animal, punished terribly for being disobedient. _How long…how long have I played the toy? How long have I played the servant? How long have I stayed here like a rotting corpse? How long more can my body and mind endure this? How long have I carried the burden of loneliness, sorrow, agony and terror? How many more years until the priestess __**choose**__ to show up? Will I live to see and know her? If the priestess does appear, then why do I suffer? _The thoughts drifted through his tiny confused mind, whispering and manipulating him. He thought and thought over and over again until these thoughts became a part of him. He cursed the weakness of his clan. He cursed the emperor who rendered him powerless and hopeless. He cursed his fate, his destiny. He cursed Seiryu, the God of War. He cursed himself to be chosen to fight for Seiryu. To worship the God who stripped him off happiness. He was one of the Seiryu stars, one of the constellations, one of the accursed celestial warriors. The only audience who ever cared for him was his only company, darkness. "Oh priestess, if you are indeed a living myth, come and rescue me from my living hell…" At first those words held hope but now…they held no meaning. He couldn't allow himself to believe those words. Those lies. "Oh what may rescue me from this horrible unending nightmare?" His mind wondered into the darkest abyss of his heart. Searching and finding, going through everything until his mind wondered the alleys of his tainted innocent brain. Rummaging through the mess, his mind continued deeper into the dark alleys of that tainted organ until he met the one absolute answer. The answer that his companions, darkness and hatred, had presented to him every time he asked the same question. The answer that taunted and mocked him; twisting and manipulating his innocent and fragile mind. Revenge. Revenge against the heaven that put him through hell. That answer kept reappearing until he embraced and welcomed it to his very being, into his heart. Now he was very sure the naïve boy, Ayuru, had died and in his place a man named Nakago was born.

Nakago, the soldier to be feared by all, would be the God and cast revenge against everything that had twisted him into the cold man he is now. Heaven would be the first to taste his wrath, that he was sure. He planned his plan, his every move, his every word, and his every gesture to perfect. He built icicles to protect his heart from feelings that would waver his determination for revenge. His dream. His goal. His wish. He built a fortress around his own mind, to shield his thoughts and plan from anyone who dared defy him. He would do all that was necessary. There was no need for over planning. Sacrifices and manipulation were the key elements in his plans to rule. Playing with the heart of the priestess would be done without reluctance if it meant his goal. His wish. His dream.

As he thought, a cold and evil smile played on his lips and his eyes mirrored a cruel and malicious delight. _Yes, the day would arrive when I become God. That day would come when I lay waste to this pathetic world and create a world of my own. The heaven will be punished for the sufferings that it forced onto me. _As he became twisted, he kept all of his sanity for he was sure, a small slip would mean a grave mistake. _One at a time, one at a time,_ he crooned.

Please do not forget to review. Thanks. XD I hope Nakago's background is okay, not too morbid.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ah, the previous story was a trial-out story. I'm so glad you readers appreciate it. I hope this story is of better quality. Please enjoy reading.

It was raining heavily. The roads and streets of Tokyo were slippery. People were drenched and some sheltered by their own umbrellas. Others took shelter in nearby buildings. People were walking slowly so that they would not slip over yet in the midst of all this slow-time-progression, a teenage girl was drenched and sprinting down the streets. Dressed in a jacket over her uniform, Yui sprinted while being chased by a man whom she caught raping little girls the last 2 weeks. Sprinting, she bumped and knocked into passer-bys who hissed and growled about her recklessness. No matter what happen, she knew in her heart that she had to escape the monster that raped little girls. If he could gleefully raped the girls, killing her would be as satisfying. Crying and begging to the heaven above, for an escape, she cursed her fate to damnation. _If only she had not stumbled upon his shameful and uncouth acts, this would not have happened. If only she didn't report it to the police, he wouldn't have stalked her and chased her like a mad man. _"Yui! Yui, come back here!" the monster yelled her name but she knew better than to spare a glance. A pause would mean death.

"Oh my god!" she cried even harder but it was hard to tell if it was her tears or tears of mother earth, "he's gaining on me!"

A voice thundered softly into her heart and because some words were inaudible, she could only picked up the words, "…library…waiting…you…" Whoever who wanted to meet her had to wait until she knew the terror has come to pass.

Unconsciously, Yui skidded and slammed into a turn, all the while worrying about her stamina. No doubt she has exceptional stamina but everything has a limit, _don't they? _"Oh shit," she cursed as she stopped adruptly in front of the library. This was the only place she could stay for a few seconds of protection before she had to move on. She couldn't risk turning and going elsewhere. Her legs were tired and someone had wanted to meet her. "Must as well…" she sighed and entered the library, brisk walking past the shelves, searching and searching for a secluded corner. She knew she had to hurry, the heavy footsteps of the monster was getting louder. "C'mon, I need a mirical!" Yui pressurized herself until she heard the voice again. This time it was clearer, much clearer.

The low and powerful voice replied her, "Lady, if you wish to escape this terror…" The Restricted Room's door swung open as if a phantom had opened it for her. There, in the middle of the room, lied the ancient looking book. It was laying there as if someone had predicted that she would arrive and enter the room. Picking up the book with gentle hands, Yui dusted the cover. She read the title aloud, "Universe of the Four Gods. What a title."

"Lady, enter the Universe of the Four Gods and may I assure you that you will be out of this terror's reach. Lady, you know he is coming, he is very close. Death is coming to claim you. Lady, the choice is yours."

Yui bit the bottom of her lips, thinking and debating within herself.

"If I enter, I'll escape him but what if something disastrous happen in there?"

"But what could be worse than death?"

"Prolonged and tormented treatment."

Inhaling sharply, she opened the cover and exhaled as her eyes scanned the words. She began reading the incantation and every word glowed in a light blue hue. Surrounding her and soon engulfing her, the very same coloured light whisked her away from the terror. The book dropped onto the cold floor soundlessly and the door soundlessly closed. The book was closed once more.

Spinning in the swirling darkness, she shut her eyes tight. Nausea and dizziness started to take over her. Soon, nausea and dizziness were replaced by pain. Yui felt her insides burned and crushed. She felt like she was being sucked dry as she tried to wriggle her body. Her skin felt like they were cut open and salt was being tipped into all of her bleeding wounds. Screaming in pain, her pleas went unheard. The pain resided as slowly as the surrounding changed. The quiet sound of the library was replaced slolwly but surely by remote stillness. Hoping she made the right decision as tears ran down the side of her face, the deep rumbling voice thundered softly in her heart, "Shall you feel fear or worry, _**he **_shall come to you." She wondered who the _**'he'**_ could be.

Bam! She fell not too roughly on a cart of hay and out of the swirling darkness that squeezed her. She looked around and furrowed her eyebrows together. She had _never_ seen this place and therefore she accessed logically, that she had arrived safely in the Universe of the Four Gods. Well, safely but not comfortably, she mused as she hopped down form the cart. Dusting herself, she was surprised at how dry her clothes were. Could it be possible? She asked herself as she made her way around. I'm like "Alice in wonderland." She wandered for a while before she stopped and smacked her forehead. Afterall, it was useless to be wandering aimlessly. If only she knew the place, she would have escaped this remote area. Damned her luck. To make things worse, she realized that she doesn't even have a map. Double damned her luck.

"Hey lookie," a man in shabby clothes nudged his friend and both of them eyed Yui from up to down and up again. "A little girlie. She wears weird clothes but hell, she's hot." They giggled at each other and they watched her with lustful eyes that lingered at her breasts.

Yui looked at them and was unaware that they were eyeing her shamefully. At least, there are some people living in this remote area, she thought meekly as she approached them cautiously. "Erm hi?" she greeted them reluctantly and their grins turned to smirks. One of them uncharacteristically licked his lips as if savouring a delightful taste. "Erm, do you know where this place is?" she added hesitantly after being taken aback at the awkward behaviour of the man. The instant she asked, the instant she regretted her choice of passer-by. Somehow deep inside her, she sensed that she was in a place where the worst trauma can happen to girls like her. As she stared them in the eye, she realized they were hungry. Hungry of what, she didn't know but whatever it is, it made her blood curl.

"Heh, what about a trade, eh?" one of them taunted her and she backed away slowly, unnoticingly. A step at a time, she thought to herself confidently and calming her senses, before you kick in for the sprint. "Your viginity for you answer, heh?" The trade sent ripples of shock throughout her body and she cursed her thoughts. Racing down the alleys without a second glance or thought. She ran and ran until she came to a dead end. "Now look little girlie," they snarled at her as they backed her into the corner, "You've made us really angry. All that cat-and-mouse chase wasted precious time…" They reached out for her and she slid off her wall until she was seating there hugging her knees.

"No…no…please don't…" she whimpered as they dragged her roughly over the ground.

"Be quiet and cooperate obediently," they threathened her, "Or else, we'll make you regret." Terrified, Yui thought she should not go down without fighting. She would struggle and wriggle free even if it meant pain. She screamed and screamed, kicking anc clawing the men. They snarl and punched her and she was inspired to scream louder. Her jacket was ripped away. Every time they held her wrists and legs down, she would scream at the top of her lungs. Every time they punched her, she would claw and kick in retaliation. They punched, kicked and hit her and while she took time to shake the fuzziness away, they would advance on her. She kept to her strong belief that _**'he' **_, her knight in shining armour would come to her rescue.

Please do not forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FY. I am so sorry to readers who have been waiting. Anyway,here is the new chapter.

* * *

Nakago rode the busy market streets of Kutou on his majestic black stallion, regarding each and every commoner with coldly. Each commoner shuddered and winced at the sound of his stallion's hooves and flinched and trembled in his threatening cold eyes. He continued to throttle through the market joined with his underlings. Lifting his chin up arrogantly, he sighed softly and tiredly. Suddenly, a robber sprinted across his path and skidded to a stop when Nakago cleared his throat. "Going somewhere?" he mocked and the man trembled before kicking off to another direction.

"Nakago-sama," his underlings addressed him, "we'll hunt him down."

"It's alright, I'll take care of it," Nakago drawled as they trotted after the man, "I was bored anyway."

"Bored? Are you sure?" his underlings doubted him and Nakago smirked at his doubt. As soon as Nakago kicked the stallion to gallop off, a sharp scream for help escaped from the back alley of the market. "Nakago-sama, why don't you go to the person in need of help? We'll take care of the robberer…" Before the soldier could finish his sentence, Nakago had already made a mad dash towards trouble. All this while, his sign glowed a light blue hue.

"Damn, fly, you! Fly damn it!" Nakago swore under his breath. Somehow his heart was beating like a mad train and his thoughts squirmed in gypsum but concentrating on one phrase 'priestess'.

"Help!" the scream grew louder and in more pain. It could mean two things; one, he was nearing her or two, she could be dying. After all, men who lived here were like savage beasts. They tear everything apart with their hands and teeth. If teeth were strong enough to tear bricks, the border between the market and the alley would long have been destroyed. The sight before him ignited hate, disgust, pity and pride. She, a teenager, forced to lose her virginity was actually making it hard for two grown men. She determinedly fought, bit and clawed, them and swallowed each abuse.

"Having fun?" Nakago smirked as the men flinched as they stared him in the eye, "Why didn't you extend an invitation to me?"

"Heh, we forgot to extend it to you," the stupider of the two men answered proudly, "Why not join now? She's tough and frisky…"

"Hmm," Nakago made pretense to think about the matter before he smirked friendly again, "I think I'll decline the offer. Perhaps, I'll make an offer to you. Leave or die." The two men stared at him trying to comprehend his threat. They thought whether the threat was empty or not. "Can't make up your mind?" Nakago offered kindly, "Then I'll make it for you…Die." The two men screamed and screamed while their bodies turned to ash very,very slowly. Their vital organs burning and their blood rushed madly through their veins. Veins after veins snapping and soon they turned to ash that were dispersed by the wind.

While they were tortured, Nakago slid off his stallion and strolled very slowly to Yui. Reaching out to tick off her tears, Yui barked and moved away from Nakago. "Don't…" Yui cried and Nakago watched her quietly, "Don't you dare touch me! You're just as bad as them! As all the other men!" Nakago exhaled sharply and hanged his head before he looked at Yui who looked so deranged and confused. Rain droplets slid off Nakago's and Yui's face. Slowly, the light drizzle became a heavy downpour. Standing up, Nakago took off his cape and wrapped it around Yui.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Nakago asked politely and carefully. Inside, he thought to himself as to why he was being so nice to a plain Jane whom he didn't even know. When Yui didn't say anything, Nakago carried Yui in his arms and rode his stallion which neighed in amusement. The cold General was actually sympathizing a pitiful raped girl. They rode in silence except for the soft breathing of Yui and the sharp exhales of Nakago. They entered the Emperor's territory unknowingly and as soon as Nakago found the maids he **reluctantly** hand Yui to them so that she could get cleaned up. "As soon as she sees light, bring her to me," Nakago commanded and left Yui with them with a heavy heart.

He retreated into his chambers to clean and dress himself in new fresh clothes. Throwing himself on the bed, he lied awake. Submerging himself into his own mind, he hunted answers to his questions.

"_Why am I being so nice to her?"_

"_You empathized her."_

"_Oh? Well then, who is she?"_

"_Your true love or the priestess?"_

"_Don't play around."_

"_How can I? I am you, you are me. If you're serious and solemn, then so am I. I am merely answering you with answers you refuse to acknowledge because you know they are true."_

Nakago surfaced and stared at the ceiling. _Priestess…?_ He smirked and closed his eyes. Welcoming slumber, he thought he'll just have to prolong those two questions. With that, Seiryu watched them and smiled. Indeed, it was turning interesting and dangerous…_and mysterious_.

* * *

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own FY…sadly. To those who waited for this chapter, I hope it is up to your expectations. Or at least somewhere near. XP. Ah, just read. I think I talk too much.

* * *

Morning came no sooner than the rise of the majestic sun. As usual, the cold general had woken up much earlier and was now doing his patrol around the corridors. Maintaining his chin up and an air of arrogance, he greeted his underlings with a slight nod of his head. Rounding up a corner he heard a friendly argument, more of a denial argument than a heated argument with uncouth words.

"Please, I am not that lady or girl that comes to save this city…"

"You are, Priestess. Nakago-sama says so."

"No, I'm not. I can't be. I'm just an ordinary student who's taking my entrance exams!"

"No, no you're not! You're the lady of the legend!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! If you hadn't noticed, we're back to square one of this topic!"

"Nakago-sama is **never** wrong! You are that lady of the legend! Now put this on!"

"I am not for the umpteenth time! I will not put on any dress that I do not acknowledge! You keep saying 'Nakago-sama' and more 'Nakago-sama'! For information purposes, who is this man anyway?!"

"That man is none other than me," Nakago leaned against the wall casually and assessed each lady with narrowed eyes, "Leave. I wish to talk to her alone."

The maid nodded timidly and quickly excused herself. "Excuse me, priestess." Yui gasped as she thought of how terrified the lady was. '_What if he does something evil? Was if she was executed? It'll all be my fault!_' Yui reached out to hold onto the lady's hand but Nakago was quick to intercept and held both her wrists in his hands. Being caught in the awkward position, Yui was too startled to even fidget. Having her body pressed against this too well-built man, she recalled the horrors of yesterday.

"Let go of me!" Yui cried and Nakago simply looked at her coldly. Yui looked down as if her feet were the most interesting things at that moment and shut her eyes tight and cried. Tears slid off her face and instead of loosening his grip, Nakago unconsciously tightened them.

"_What the hell am I doing? Why do I not want to let her go?"_

"_You're holding her tight to you. (Even a blind man can see).You cherish, treasure and love her. Of course no sane man would want to lose something he treasured so very…"_

"_Enough! Get your thoughts together Nakago! Concentrate! You need to ask her! Now go!"_

"Please…please don't…I'm begging you," Yui broke down and somehow Nakago winced inaudibly. Something about Yui's helplessness caused Nakago's heart to race and his mind to lose focus.

"I won't hurt you. I want to get to know you." Nakago crooned to her and finally released her wrists. Soon after, he hugged her close and began stroking her hair with rough gentleness. Lifting her chin up, he slowly ticked away her remaining tears. His very action caused Yui's heart to beat faster. Was it of this man's sincere gratitude or the feeling that had seeded itself in her heart? Yui couldn't be sure but she knew the latter was impossible to happen. Making quick work, she eliminated the other option and concluded that she was just feeling grateful.

"Erm, so you're Nakago-sama?" Yui hesitated and Nakago looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Erm, thank you for yesterday."

"Think nothing of it. Saving people from dangers is what a general does to ensure peace and harmony are not disrupted within a country." Yui nodded and agreed. Indeed to ensure peace and harmony, someone must be there to overlook. "Let's not talk about my job but about who you are and where did you hail from?"

"Hmm, I'm Yui Hongo. (OR HONGO YUI? WHICH IS IT?) My friends call me Yui," Yui smiled helpfully at Nakago who nodded slightly but if anything other than that, Yui noticed that this man turned colder and more distant. "I come from somewhere I would call Tokyo, Japan."

"Lady Yui, may I address you as such?" Nakago asked softly and politely.

"Of course but without the 'lady'."

Nakago shook his head unnoticing, "If the priestess appears, we have to address her with respect. We call her as Lady whatever-her-name-is. In this case, **we'll all have** to address you as Lady Yui." Yui gasped as she heard the sharp pain when Nakago said 'we'll all have'. _It sounded like they were forced and such pain and agony. Who is this man? _"I am a soldier who has travelled far and wide. Since I've never heard a place called 'Tokyo' or 'Japan'," Nakago paused for a deliberate moment before he continued, "I take it you're not from this world, much less from here?" Yui nodded slowly to keep pace with this man who seemed to be highly intelligent. _Given if he were to be born in her world, he could easily be one of the greatest leaders of the world. Yui, what are you thinking? Love at first sight? _Yui mentally shook and scolded herself. _It was a crazy thought._ "Are you all right, Lady?" Nakago enquired and his voice took a turn to be softer and smoother.

"No, no. It's alright. I mean, I'm alright." Nakago nodded after he inclined his head a little and seeing that she was really okay, he got up and Yui thought he was living her. "Where are you going, Nakago-sama?" Yui asked fearfully. Nakago glanced over his shoulder and gestured to her to follow him.

"I will bring you to the one place that would be able to tell you if you have been…" Nakago paused as if he was trying to figure the appropriate word, "…defiled because of yesterday. I doubt you have been but it doesn't hurt to verify it." Yui clamped her mouth as she controlled herself so that she would not break down again but clearly, no innocent girl would be able to. She slid off the wall and landed on her butt. Pulling up her knees, she hugged them and began sobbing. Her long blond hair covered her pathetic state and Nakago had the sudden urge to comb his hand through the smooth hair. Shaking his head to restrain his temptations, he went down to one knee and slowly held her left cheek in his left palm. Yui was startled for a slight moment, giving Nakago enough time to pull her into a warm embrace. "Shush…" Nakago whispered into her ear and was very aware that his golden smooth and well-taken care of hair had mixed with her long flowing blond hair. They kept in that moment until Yui withdrew and Nakago cursed himself for feeling…disappointment and regret? "Come, I'll be there with you." Heaven only knows what will happen in Seiryu's shrine.

* * *

Please review thanks! Princess-of-doctors, I hope you're okay with Yui's hair. I really didn't know how to er, bring it up. If you have any suggestions, I am open to suggestions! Please include them in your review, if you do have! XP


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Boy am I pleased readers are happy with Yui and Nakago.

TO SPECIFIC READERS:

Slavedriver2008: Who is canon? Ah, thanks for the enlightenment. XD.

* * *

They walked down the corridor in silence. To Nakago, it was peaceful and calm but Yui felt otherwise. Terrified of the truth and she felt empty. Even though she was walking by a wonderfully courteous man, she could not shake the feeling that gnawed inside her. It was as if going there would spark something to begin. To Yui, it felt as if the clock would suddenly tick and a whole new adventure would begin. Slipping her hand into his, Yui felt warmth and strength warmed her insides. "I do not believe I gave you permission to hold my hand, Lady," Nakago stopped adruptly and stared her dangerously in the eye, "If you will accept an advice, do heed this. I do not allow anyone to touch me unless I gave my consent, no exception. Disobey and needless to say, punishment." His face remained solemn and Yui felt as if she had been slapped across the face. The pain didn't stung the surface but it did pierce her heart. Looking down dejectedly, she bit her bottom lips to cry softly. Inside, Nakago cursed Yui for being weak and a crybaby.

"_Must she cry for every little thing?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I refuse to acknowledge such pathetic human as a priestess or someone of importance."_

"_But you want to keep her."_

"_I do not want. What do you know? Besides, I have pictured my ideal woman."_

"_So you say."_

Frustration gripped Nakago tightly around the neck as his patience waned down very quickly. "Control your temper. No need to explode right now," Nakago muttered under his breadth and exhaled sharply and slowly. Just like that, Nakago gained perfect control and cooled himself down. "Shall we continue?" Nakago continued walking as if nothing happened between them and Yui watched him in awe and…in dejection. They arrived before two giant golden doors in which Nakago easily pushed them open. Yui noticed how Nakago's forehead glowed a blue hue and how dark the room was. "If you will enter," Nakago disappeared into the darkness and Yui, suprising herself, entered confidently as if that room was her own home and she was just returning home after such a long journey. The doors mysteriously closed and the candles in the room glowed one by one, showcasing to Yui the great golden dragon. Mesmerized and enchanted by the statue, she walked towards the statue and stroked the body of the dragon. Nakago simply watched her with cold hatred surfacing and misting his crystal eyes. "Seeing that you are able to enter, it just meant you aren't defiled or somehow…heaven healed you," Nakago paused and winced unnoticing when he said 'heaven'.

"Oh? I suppose that's good news for me," Yui asked Nakago with a little too much enthusiasm, "Who or what is this?" This made Nakago remember a fraction of his dark past that he had effectively, before now, locked away. Nakago looked away and walked in another direction, ignoring Yui altogether. Going down one on knee, he touched the surface of the water with his fingers very lightly and gently. "Well, Nakago, do you know who this is?" Yui demanded Nakago as she was not used to him ignoring her. After all, it was he who took her here so surely he would know who that statue was. Nakago continued to ignore her and walked to the far wall to lean and closed his eyes to lock those fractions of his dark past that leaked out of their cages. Furious and cursing under her breadth, she stormed up to him and pulled his hand so that she could drag him to stand by her before the statue. Angered by her stupidity and childish way of seeking attention, Nakago snapped his eyes open and pulled his hand out of her grasp. Face and lips twisted, Nakgo glared at Yui with utmost hatred and irritation which meant two things; death for Yui or he was just annoyed with her. Glared at, Yui lifted her chin up and glared at Nakago as if he was the one to cross the line. "I asked who that is. If you don't wish to tell me, the least you could do is to fulfill your promise."

"I don't recall having promised you anything," Nakago spit every word as if they were poison but with the softest and most polite voice, "Perhaps you can help me to recall the occasion?"

"Are you mocking me?" Yui questioned and she tried to throw a punch in which Nakago simply avoided. He turned on his heel and stalked off to another pillar to relax.

"You said you'll be there with me," Yui sobbed when she realized that her tactic at gaining attention from that precious man was a failure. Nakago did not even bother to show that he heard her speak or feint act. "You said it yourself…"

"I said, I never promised," Nakago kept his voice even so thatshe would not sense the anger within him that was boiling way past the mark. Yui teary-eyed looked at Nakago almost resentful but it did not even faze or wavered Nakago.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know and you…you ignored me…" Yui stumbled over her words as she sat there pouting, "I'm sorry. I promise never to get onto your nerves ever again. Or anyone for that matter." Nakago opened one eye and sighed mentally. Why was he giving in to this girl, he never understood.

"That statue that you so desperately want to know is Seiryu the God of War and this is his shrine. I believe it was him who brought you here." Nakago answered her boredly after making sure she was using any lame antics to attract his attention. Heaven only knows why. "Seiryu called upon you to assist him in protecting this almost-fallen country…" Nakago went to explain her existence and to the duties of the priestess, "…the priestess will be awarded three wishes…" Yui beamed at the idea of wishes and Nakago thought numbly about how easy it was to please her.

"What if I refuse the role?" Yui asked and Nakago raised an eyebrow while looking her solemnly in the eye. He measured the seriousness and hesitance visible in those clear blue eyes.

"Seiryu will send you home and beckon another girl," Nakago answered simply.

"And this girl…will she go through…what I went throught?" Nakago inclined his head as if weighing the importance of her question.

"Probably so."

"That's terrible…" Yui whispered and Nakago was startled by how thoughtful she was.

_Perhaps, there's more than meets the eye, _Nakago mused to himself_, most likely that she's acting this way because of that terror. That being said, she recovered her senses quite quickly. I must admit that that is impressive._

"Do I have a choice Nakago-sama?"

"Yes and like I said, if you refuse Seiryu will send you home," Nakago reminded her and she sighed quietly debating within herself if she should or not.

"If I were to return, I will never be able to see Nakago-sama again…" Yui thought aloud and Nakago was surprised that Yui was actually going to miss a cold-hearted monster, as some would name him, "Another girl would face the terror. Must as well I continue and no other girl will face that…at least not in this world." Yui thought and thought making Nakago irritated with the time she was taking to decide.

"_If she were to refuse, she can easily utter no and she'll be back home."_

"_The fact remains that I don't want her to go home. I am starting to reach out to her. I want to know more about her."_

"_Get your act right Nakago and respect whatever choice she makes. Even if you hate the choice, respect it because 'that you' loves her…Did I really say 'love'?"_

"I don't know Nakago-sama…" Yui finally answered reluctantly pulling Nakago back to reality, "But, if I am able to see you…Then it is worth the price. I will embrace the role as Priestess of Seiryu." Nakago smirked and lead her out. Facing the broad daylight,

* * *

they exited and the candles died before the giant golden doors closed.

Please review. I HATE THIS CHAPTER! IT'S BORING….XD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Thank you. Sorry for late update. XD

TO SPECIFIC READERS:

Princess-of-doctors: Thanks for the enlightenment! Haha, I'll remember it. XP

* * *

"Lord Nakago, sir, the emperor wishes for an audience with you," the maid interrupted the silence that swirled around Yui and Nakago, "He demands…now."

Nakago looked at Yui and nodded slightly, "Please excuse me, Lady Yui." To the maid he whispered, "Show me." The maid led Nakago into the throne room while Yui was escorted into her room to get dressed.

"Now I'm the priestess," Yui smiled to herself as she inspected herself before the full-length mirror, "All this because of…him."

"Lady Yui would you like some assistance to wear that?" the maid asked hopefully after she noticed that Yui was having difficulties wearing them, "If I may?" She approached and helped Yui very carefully while Yui smiled at how the garment hugged her body perfectly. It was bound to make many men salivate after her.

While Yui enjoyed herself silly trying on the garment, Nakago was bored to death.

"Your highness summoned me?" Nakago controlled his voice to sound calm and cool, "Whatever is the matter?"

"Nakago, my dear boy," the emperor mocked Nakago who exhaled sharply at the phrase 'my dear boy', "Kutou needs a priestess. I want you to hunt for one. A plain Jane or an extraordinary woman; any kind will do!"

Nakago nodded and smirked. Good, good, the fat man is starting to be desperate. Let's see if I can prolong it. "Pardon me, Your Highness," Nakago sneered but scorn was not detected in his voice, at least the emperor couldn't, "I cannot possibly enter a different dimension and return with a damsel. What about Your Highness pray to Seiryu with more sincerity so that HE would answer your prayers?"

"Nakago, do not teach me what to do and what not to," the emperor snarled at Nakago who smirked even wider, "You do your part and I'll take care of mine. No arguments. Dismissed." Nakago bowed with fake respect and strode out of the throne room feeling all the hatred and malice dissolve away.

"Lord Nakago," Yui called out to Nakago from the garden and Nakago immediately started towards her. Once he settled beside her, she breathed uncomfortably while reminding her of her first mission; she had to bring her act together and stop being childish. "May I borrow your shoulder for a few minutes?" Yui asked hesitantly and Nakago raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. Even though he knew nothing of her motive, he complied and Yui sobbed onto his broad shoulder which Nakago took cue to hug her reassuringly. After a quick 5 minute that passed, Yui wiped all the leftover tears and smiled very sweetly at Nakago, "Thank you, I really needed that Lor…"

"Not Lord," Nakago interrupted her quickly and Yui was taken aback, "To you, it's just Nakago." Yui nodded and cleared her throat.

"Not Lady Yui, it's just Yui," Yui replied Nakago solemnly who just stared at her in the eye, "'Sides, **friends** don't call each other that way. We're **friends** aren't we?" Nakago weighed her words with suspicion and curiosity and realized it would be easier to manipulate her if they were what she called them, _friends._ She took Nakago's hand and curled her right pinky around his right pinky as if to seal the deal. "There," Yui announced and exclaimed joyfully to Nakago who suppressed a smile, "We have sealed our deal. No more Lord and Lady; just Nakago and Yui!"

Nakago got up and murmured slowly, "I'll set up an audience for you with the emperor." With that conveyed, Nakago retreated before he stopped at the door. "Beautiful dress. However, do let down your hair; you'll look much better." Nakago teased Yui who blushed furiously when she thought Nakago did not notice it and as if he could read her mind, "I noticed it." Yui sat there dumbfounded and as for Nakago, he sighed and entered the throne room where he arranged an audience which he promised Yui. Yui returned to her room where she sat by the window ledge watching the market streets and thinking of her feelings for Nakago while sighing within intervals.

"Well then," Yui concluded, "I became priestess to be with him…"

A split second pause.

"Hey now girl, where did that come from?" the same girl replied to herself.

A grumble which turned into a long sigh.

"I think this is my first love…" the girl exhaled slowly and dramatically.

A growl in denial.

"No, I'm not in love with Nakago. Charming, courteous and handsome, I'll give him that but he is definitely not my ideal man…" the girl concluded. Yui continued to argue with herself until the afternoon was over and then come evening where she had dinner alone in her room.

Falling asleep, Yui whispered to herself a strange line, "I love no one but you…Nakago, just and only you."

* * *

As always, if you have any suggestions, do include them in your reviews. If you're unhappy about the story, do tell me too. XP

Please remember to review. XD thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sorry! I admit I forgot entirely about this story!I have really neglected this story!So so sad... So very sorry! –Sigh- I decided using '-sama' is better than 'Lord' or 'Lady'.

* * *

Morning came as usual and Nakago had already disappeared into the garden to welcome his guest. "Morning Nakago, I trust you have been well?" the guest chuckled and Nakago simply waited for him to settle down, "Journey's been rough these days but I guess it's worth everything to see her." Nakago only nodded as the both men sat down comfortably in the garden. Each wary and suspicious of the other.

"So what kind of lady is our priestess like?" the guest smiled slyly at Nakago who just watched him boringly, "Has she awaken yet?"

"I suggest you judge her when you meet her, Tomo," Nakago drawled and Tomo chuckled, "If she's seen today's light, the guards would have escorted her here." Tomo nodded and a silence enveloped the two men.

"My, my, Nakago. You actually entrusted her into the care of incompetent fools who suck up to you?" Tomo challenged Nakago who narrowed his eyes dangerously, "I suppose you've been busy playing servant for the Emperor."

"Tomo, you do know that you're treading along a dangerous line," Nakago spoke softly as he smirked at Tomo who played with the glass, "Must I remind you that you're in my territory?"

"Oh don't waste your breadth Nakago-sama," Tomo sneered and Nakago leaned back in his chair, "Of course I must play this game carefully, else who knows what the General will do to me, aren't I right Nakago-sama?"

Nakago exhaled carefully and slowly. In no way was he going to continue the pissing contest, but to hell. Since they're waiting for Yui to come, must as well enjoy entertainment. "General is that what you think of me, Tomo? At least a General and not a pathetic dog who knows only to bark and obey, hmm Tomo?"

Anger kicked in and Tomo accidentally let out a growl only to earn a smirk on Nakago's handsome face. "Why am I **always **accurate of my judgment of people?" Nakago sighed as he smirked even crueler at Tomo, "I called you a dog and you replied me as a dog. Why am I correct? Tomo, you really live up to your title as a dog." This time Nakago chuckled and Tomo sighed tiredly.

"Tch, fine I concede defeat," Tomo sighed. At least he knew his limits, Nakago thought sourly, if it had continued it would have escalated into an all-out fight. Tomo knew a defeat when he sees one. "Shall we wait in silence for her?"

"There's no need to, Tomo," Nakago whispered as he slowly stood up, "She's here." Tomo turned to the left only to see a young lady strolling across the grass. The hem of her dress sweeping the grass gently and Tomo tilted his head a little as if a superior to an inferior. He assessed, judged and concluded. Frail, pathetic, stupid and spoilt girl. Getting up with deliberate slowness, he dusted his clothes and fixed a mask of cruelty. "Yui-sama, this is Tomo, one of the seven Seiryu celestial warriors," Nakago looked at Tomo, one eyebrow raised in peculiarity, "Tomo, Yui-sama." Stretching out a hand, Yui took it. Surprising her, Tomo kissed her knuckles and she looked at him puzzled. While she was puzzled, amusement danced in Tomo's eyes and as for Nakago a slight frown shaped itself on his face. No, he definitely did not approve of such acts. Then again, it does not affect him in any way, does it? He will not allow foreign feelings to be seeded in him.

"Do join us for breakfast, Yui-sama," Tomo teased her and she just smiled back, "I hope Nakago has helped you adapt to the changes." This time Tomo glanced Nakago's direction as Yui settled herself in between the two men. As the maids served them their breakfast Yui glanced at Nakago who just watched Tomo amusedly. "Yui-sama, are you interested in _magic_?" Tomo asked as a vibrant smile appeared on Yui's face and Nakago mentally scowled before he could stop himself, "I can show you but on one condition…"

"What, what is it?" Yui asked eagerly as her eyes sparkled with childish delight.

"I want a kiss from you," Tomo smirked and Yui blushed furiously and Nakago just ignored the two of them, "you wouldn't mind, would you?" A glint of mischief danced in Tomo's eyes as Yui bit her bottom lips.

As both men awaited for her answer…"Nakago-sama," a guard approached the three of them and bowed before Nakago, "His majesty demands your presence immediately." Nakago sighed tiredly and gracefully excused himself before he allowed to be escorted away.

"Tomo-sama, were you serious about it?" Yui asked suddenly feeling shy after Nakago left and Tomo only smirked.

"Of course not, dear Yui-sama," Tomo crooned and Yui blushed even harder (if that is even possible), "I just wanted to know what yours and Nakago's reaction would be. Seems to me you have unrequited love for him." Tomo laughed and Yui felt as if her thoughts were exposed and pried opened. "As an actor turned illusionist," Tomo continued proudly and Yui looked at him thoughtfully, "I can teach you the ways to make him yours. To make him eat out of your palm." This made Yui feel wary of her own seishi yet she desperately wanted to know. Is her love for Nakago this strong? Is she seriously in love with Nakago or is it just a simple crush? Whatever it is, it made Yui scared. She read love novels, movies where a love-sick girl falls for an extraordinary guy, just like Nakago only to be cruelly rejected. Would he reject her or would he reciprocate her feelings?

"Yui-sama, Tomo," Nakago drawled making the two turning sharply to him. Watching them, he noticed Yui's insecurities. What is she afraid of? Is the audience with the fat glutton causing her to be afraid? If so, then I shall end it as soon as possible. Having her insecure would cause unnecessary distress on everyone, except for me of course. "Follow me, the emperor's waiting," Nakago led them away from the garden and he noticed how Yui's eyes refused to meet his. The guards pushed open the doors to the throne room and the three entered. Face masks pasted on Nakago's and Tomo's faces. "Your majesty, her eminence and a fellow seishi," Nakago smoothly announced as Yui glanced at Tomo who winked at her, "I believe you will allow us to be on our way?" The emperor turned his attention to Yui and his eyes raked her body shamefully.

'Oh god, why have I surround myself with so many perverts?' she thought sourly and frighteningly. She turned to look at Tomo who was directly beside her. And boy was she surprised that Nakago stood in front of her, eyes filled with cold, dangerous rage.

"Don't shrink back into your shell," Nakago growled into her ear. Warm air tickled her skin and a faint blush appeared, "I'll take care of things. Just avoid his gaze and you should be fine." He turned swiftly and bowed before the emperor.

"Ah, Nakago ever so protective," the emperor mocked him and Nakago mentally slapped himself for showing over-protectiveness over Yui. After all, she is the priestess so naturally he should be that protective, right? There is no other explanation right? "Has she accepted the role?" the emperor asked again and Nakago shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Oh? She hasn't accepted yet? However, you seem to have taken her as such. No matter, I am sure you will convince her." Nakago turned his head in disgust and send a backward glance to Tomo who shielded her from the emperor's shameful act. "Give her the scroll," the emperor ordered and a maid scrambled towards Yui and with trembling hands handed her the summoning scroll. "Do not fail me, Nakago, dear boy," the emperor dismissed them and Yui felt nauseated before Nakago caught her. Carrying her gently, Nakago marched out of the room with Tomo beside him. They marched quickly to Yui's chamber where Nakago set Yui carefully on the bed. Tomo immediately took the seat beside the bed and held her hand reassuringly. Nakago looked at the both of them and nodded to Tomo to take exceptional care of Yui.

'What is this feeling?' Nakago thought as he staggered to his chamber, 'I shan't be weak. My heart…hurts like hell. Feels like I've been stabbed…' He lied on his bed and closed his eyes as he forcefully drowned himself to slumber.

"_What is wrong with me?"_

"_You're jealous…"_

"_Am not. Tell me why and about what should I be so jealous of?"_

"_He's holding her hand. Staying by her side. You want to do that, you know you do. But thanks to your too inflated ego, you cannot possibly show Tomo that you love her-"_

"_-I do not love her."_

"_-so you decided to leave them. Hah, the feeling of envy's eating you alive!"_

"_Give me a break…What's so captivating about her anyway? She's a priestess and there should not be any intimate relationship between warrior and priestess."_

"_That's true but you don't want it to be true. How cute…"_

"_Will you just be quiet? I am not in love with a little girl, damn it."_

"_Sure you are. Oh but I shall be quiet from now on and let you suffer while she goes extremely enthusiastic with the others!"_

Nakago growled as he woke up and strolled to Yui's chamber. Upon reaching he eavesdropped on a very interesting conversation.

"Tomo, I did not plan it at all!"

"Sure you did, Yui. You know he would carry you. Oh the feeling…"

"Stop teasing me! It just happened that I felt nauseated and therefore fainted!"

"Oh rreealllly? Then tell me why you're blushing."

"Because…because er…Oh for Seiryu sake, don't look at me like that!"

"Pardon me for intruding into your conversation," Nakago decided to step into the room to save Yui from being teased further, "but I must remind you to finish packing your necessities before dinner. We are leaving as soon as our horses are ready and completed their grooming." Nakago nodded as he saw Yui thanked him in actions. As soon as the two believed him to be out of ear shot (but of course not), the teasing continued.

"Hah Yui-chan thank your knight for saving you **again**! He keeps popping up to save you! How cute!"

"It just so happened he was there! A coincidence, that's all!"

"Hmm, if you say so. Anyway, tell me about your progress alright? This is one entertainment-"

"-Entertainment?! You call this entertainment?!"

"-I shall not miss! I really want to know what happens to the princess. Hopefully, there are dramas and sequels to it!"

"What?! Dramas and sequels?! You think this is another lovey-dovey novel or act, in your case?!"

"Yes and see you at dinner!" Tomo stepped out of the room and met Nakago further down the corridor. "Oh, Nakago?" Tomo smiled slyly and Nakago quirked an eyebrow, "Well, we'll definitely have a good time traveling."

"A good time traveling, I doubt," Nakago disagreed as the two men walked towards the royal bathroom, "Do tell me how interesting the journey would be. After all, with you around…" Nakago let out a sigh as the two men undressed and entered the hot spring. "I suppose it would be a lively with you constantly teasing her eminence." They soaked in and relaxed. At long last, their battle has begun and the journey to summoning Seiryu.

* * *

Ah, finally revived! XP Please do review! Sorry! Hopefully this chapter makes up for all the waits!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ah, it's quite refreshing to continue this story. Oh and princess-of-doctors, hope you like the new Yui! X)

* * *

Later that evening, Yui and her two seishis sat in silence as they ate dinner. "Nakago, who is the next seishi are we hunting down?" Tomo broke the silence with his cool voice and Yui snapped to attention. As if the scroll was a textbook, she gently opened it and started hunting down the section about the symbols of the seishis. "Ah our delightful priestess is such a studious lady," Tomo complimented and Yui who was so intent on studying the scroll ignored Tomo much to his annoyance, "Well Nakago who are we hunting down?"

"Says here there are five more of them roaming the lands," Yui said as a matter-of-fact and before she could continue pretending as the know-it-all, Tomo pat her hand gently. Shaking his head a little, Yui took the cue to be quiet and both of them watched the leader carefully. They waited in silence and impatience before Yui asked Tomo's question again. "So Nakago when…"

"Will you quit sneaking around?" Nakago asked coldly while slicing the meat served into smaller pieces, "I've had it with your pathetic spying skills." Closing his eyes, he sighed heavily before he walked towards the Sakura Tree and yanking a teenage boy roughly by the collar down from a branch. A look of defiance stared into the face of masked anger. Tomo immediately stood up, dropping his utensils and standing a little behind Nakago. "Your name and purpose," Nakago stated bluntly as he expertly drew his sword out and pointed it dangerously onto the throat of the spy. Fear and terror immediately resided into the eyes of the spy and as he gulped his saliva, it was enough to push his throat towards the point of the sword. A steady red line scarred the neck of the intruder and a cold cruel smile formed on Nakago's lips. Sensing that a fight was going to take place and worried that her seishis would get hurt, Yui stumbled over her chair as she tried to get to the scene as soon as possible.

Yui stumbled and tripped, falling face first on the grass. Her knees scraped against the metallic cravings of the table and the dried splinters of wood near the dinner table. "Ouch!" Yui yelped as blood oozed out of her injured knees and a bruise appeared on her palms and elbows. Red droplets of blood dripped onto the grass and immediately Tomo was by her side.

"You alright, Yui-chan? Can you stand?" Tomo asked concernly as he went down to his knees and summoned a maid to get medication. Nakago stopped the intruder from coming nearer to Yui by pinning the boy down on the grass with his weight. As Tomo treated Yui's wounds and bruises, since he did not trust the maids to do a good job, Nakago and the enemy watched. Suddenly music started playing and Yui felt at ease and felt as if her wounds and bruises were completely healed.

"Please release my brother, Nakago-sama," another boy walked out of the shadows and a flute was held firmly in his hand. Nakago looked at the new intruder and noticed how a blue light glowed from the gaps of the pathetic rags the boy wore. He blinked when he realized they were twins and an arrogant smirk came on.

"Your name?" Nakago asked slyly and Tomo helped Yui to a nearby tree so that she, too, could be part of the males' entertainment. Ensured that she was comfortable, Tomo took his place behind Nakago. Shoving the boy under him to Tomo, Nakago got up and looked squarely at the new boy in the eye. Calm, protective eyes matched calm, dangerous eyes.

"My name is Kotoku Bu," the boy answered Nakago and he stepped closer to Yui, "People know me as Amiboshi, one of the Seiryu Seven." He bowed slightly to Yui and nodded to Nakago who stood his ground.

"You're one of them!" Yui exclaimed and before anyone could register anything, Yui scrambled to her feet. To hell the pain! She stood before Amiboshi and gave him a very friendly grin. "Nice to meet you Amiboshi-san!" she smiled and hugged him and Nakago mentally slapped himself. _What's with her?_ Amiboshi seemed equally stunned and as soon as he recovered his senses he returned her hearty hug.

"Bro, a little help here…?" the first boy pleaded to his brother who sighed.

"Shunkaku Bu, really what am I ever going to do with you?" Amiboshi sighed again before he walked towards his brother. Nakago was about to resume to his dinner when…

"Hey you stupid useless General, tell this painted face freak to let me go!" Shunkaku Bu snarled and Nakago turned to look at him. Eyes filled with cold rage, Nakago walked very slowly to Shunkaku Bu. When he was directly in front, Nakago just watched him and as quick as lightning, a hand gripped around Shunkaku Bu's neck at arm's length. A vice-like grip that made Tomo release the captive.

"You called me a stupid useless General didn't you?" Nakago whispered so dangerously, the evening air turned extremely chilly and sharp. Shunkaku Bu could feel air escaping his lungs as he struggled to get out of the situation. "Well what about you?" Nakago crooned as he made his grip loosened a little and smiled maliciously when Shunkaku Bu gulped lots of air. As soon as Nakago continued, the hand tightened once more only to have Shunkaku Bu to choke. "You're all talk, a pathetic boy who knows only to talk without a living organ, called the brain," Nakago continued as he slowly drive the life out of Shunkaku. Noticing a blue light glowing underneath Shunkaku Bu's clothes, Nakago breathed warm air on the glowing skin that made Shunkaku Bu's blood curl. Yo-yos started spinning around the two men but Nakago paid no attention to them. This was a battle of will. Whoever has the stronger will, will of course control the yo-yos.

"So what if Seiryu granted you extraordinary powers?" Nakago taunted the boy who was now very close to tears, "So what if you're one of the Seiryu warriors? Humiliating isn't it to die in a very simple way that even normal humans are capable of?"

As Shunkaku Bu's eyes turned backwards, revealing more white than his eye colour, Yui knew she had to stop Nakago somehow. She could not allow Nakago to kill a fellow seishi before they even get to summon Seiryu. So, she walked as steadily as she could towards Nakago. The air and the aura radiated by Nakago frightened her very badly. It was as if confronting a demon who could kill her in one swipe. (Quite true…) Placing her warm palm on Nakago's free hand, she looked into his eyes. Eyes filled with intense rage and blood lust. It finally occurred to her that maybe this was the reason Nakago is known as the cold monster which spared none. "Nakago…Nakago…" she looked at him anywhere except for the eyes that held blood lust as she called pleadingly, "Nakago…I'm begging you to stop…Please stop Nakago…" Seeing that her tactic did not work, she curled her hands around his waist and placed her head against his chest. To hell with Tomo's teasing! Tears dripped the sides of her face as she cried for Nakago to stop. "Nakago please stop. Please…what good comes out of this?" Yui cried harder and Amiboshi tried to play the flute only to have Tomo to shake his head. As she continued, she noticed slowly, very, very, slowly the dark misty azure eyes turned back to their normal status; the empty and calm eyes.

As if in pain, Nakago threw Shunkaku Bu out of his sight. Shunkaku Bu set sail in the air, gulping lots of air before he fell beside his brother. Panting and chest heaving, Nakago pushed Yui away from him and he walked away, melting into the shadows. His long strides were no longer graceful.

"You alright brother?" Amiboshi asked as his brother's face slowly regained colour and started wheezing for more air, "That was your stupidest mistake Suboshi! If it had not been for the priestess, you would have died!" Suboshi shrugged his shoulders as soon as he regained his body.

"I could have won that battle anyway," Suboshi snarled but everyone knew it was an open lie, "His grip was wavering and he was faltering." The twin brothers heard Yui crying badly and Suboshi immediately felt guilty. Him and his big mouth.

"Yui…" Tomo hugged Yui who curled towards him as she cried hard. Tomo kept craddling her and when the brothers approached them, Tomo only told them to be quiet.

"I screwed up! I hurt him Tomo! I hurt him, damn it! He had been so nice to me and this is how I repaid him!"

"Yui, he needed you then…You did the right thing…"

"Right thing you said?! He was hurting so badly! How could I?!"

"Yui…don't blame yourself. He needed you to stop him…"

"I caused him so much pain…More burdens…"

"Nakago's faced more disheartening situations and he recovered his senses fast. I'm sure he would recover just as quickly or faster."

She shook her head roughly, suprising all the gents there. She cleared her tears away and stared at Tomo. _No more being a crybaby!_she commanded herself. She got up, dusted herself and gave them a grin. "Tomo, let's let Nakago lick his wounds in private while the four of us march on to find the missing three!" Yui gave them a thumps-up and if they can sweat-dropped, they really did.

"Lick my wounds in private?" Nakago mused while he stood under the opposite tree with his usual arrogant smirk. The gang turned and looked at him warily. A fast change in personality, Amiboshi thought in awe. "Our horses are waiting." While the calm guys strolled, Yui and Suboshi sprinted towards the stable where they mounted their horses. Nakago seated himself behind Yui on his majestic black war horse. Amiboshi and Suboshi had their horses trottling behind Nakago's and finally Tomo took care of the back. Nakago looked at the formation he created and reviewed the reason behind it.

_I, as the most capable, shall take care of the priestess._

_Tomo, second in line as most capable, will take care of any pursuers._

_Amiboshi shall play his flute whenever this priestess of ours cry._

_Suboshi, a dead weight and a burden, shall not be behind and slow the team down. Then again placing him behind isn't such a bad idea. He annoys me._

_Nakago!_ He commanded himself to attention. _No personal feelings should be involved when going to war. Get your act together._

Nakago smiled in arrogant truimph and turned to face the horizon. Somewhere on the great plains lie their three comrades in waiting. Waste time arguing and fighting shall waste precious lives in war against Konan. Yui was avoiding his penetrating gaze and hell, he should not care but he did. He sighed tiredly and heavily, (Been doing that too much...) as he put on his helmet and started his horse to gallop into the awaiting lands.

Somewhere along their journey, the formation broke much to Nakago's distaste. The four horses were now galloping in a single horizontal line. Tomo on his left, Amiboshi on his right, and Suboshi furthest from him on the right. "Yui, do you know that somewhere in Xi-Lang, there's a temple just for lovers," Tomo smiled gleefully and Nakago just kept his gaze onward. The twin brothers however, fluttered towards Tomo and listened intently. "I thought if I'm going to shoot a film, that would be a good place, don't you think?"

"Yea, I thought so! Yui-chan, let's go there together!" Suboshi exclaimed as he grinned stupidly at her, "We can be the main characters in the film!" Yui turned to look at Suboshi and laughed.

"With you? I'll only get into more trouble!" Yui laughed and the seishis laughed along except for Nakago, as usual and Suboshi who blushed.

"Alright, alright Yui-chan…" Suboshi cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, even Nakago held the reins and looked at him, "Well, Yui-chan. If you give me ample opportunities and I'll prove to you I can make you a happy lady forever." This made all the horses stopped and everyone stared in silence at him.

It surprised everyone when Yui said, "Fine with me. I've got nothing to lose." Suboshi only smiled and Nakago looked at the girl before him. Definitely not the same girl he picked up. Maybe, he was right, as always. There's more to her than meets the eye. As the gang continued, Yui could not help but released quiet yawns.

"We'll end today's travel," Nakago ordered as he jumped off his horse and carried Yui on his shoulder. Walking their horses to a clearing, the gang set up tents and turned in for the night. Of course, Suboshi took the tent nearest to where his princess slept. The tents were set up circularly, from Yui's left, Suboshi, Amiboshi, Nakago and Tomo. As soon as the teenagers fell into deep slumber, the two men came out of their respective tents and sat under a tree, backs leaned against the tree trunk.

"What's up, Nakago? Unlike you to plan a meeting with me under the moon."

"Tomo, we aren't lovers. What happened in the garden?"

"Nothing much," Tomo answered immediately and soon corrected himself, "Nothing out of the ordinary except for you."

"What happened in the garden, Tomo?" his voice sharp and demanding. He looked at Tomo who sighed and looked at the stars.

"You went into a quiet berserk. Nearly took Suboshi's life, though I believe he deserved it. Then, Yui-chan came into the picture, somehow managed to calm you down. That's it."

"Is that why she's avoiding me?"

"Naturally anyone who has seen your demon would have scared themselves shit."

"Are you afraid of me, Tomo?"

"No…Yes. Yes, I'm afraid of you but this does not mean anything. We've been friends for so long and I've seen your demon more than once."

"But not that demon. The monster you've always seen is the one that ends enemies lives with quick moves but in cold blood."

"I know…but. We're friends for too long for something like this to cause our friendship. Even if you deny it, your heart won't." This made Tomo place his hand on Nakago's chest where he felt the beatings rhymically. Nakago looked into Tomo's eyes and pushed his arm lightly.

"Oh and one more thing before I forgot…You like Yui-chan don't you?"

"Not like. Adore, may be. She's cute when she's teased. What about you?"

"No. I don't like, adore, love, worship or what-so-ever her. She's a priestess and I won't tangle myself in her mess."

"Oh you intercepted me!" Tomo feigned sadness and Nakago chuckled. "I see but I'm sure she'll be able to melt your icicle heart."

"I won't be too sure. Besides, you are so good looking you choose to make-up and paint your face. I wonder why. I know as an actor, you've got make-up on your face but we're on a journey."

"I didn't know I looked so good-looking. I think I'll just piss Suboshi off by showing off my handsome face to Yui-chan." This made the two men laughed and inside, Tomo smiled. Finally Nakago was becoming more _normal_, at least in his presence only. A few minutes flew by and Tomo unconsciously fell into a deep slumber, resting his head on Nakago's shoulder.

Nakago looked at his best friend and smiled. "Thank you Tomo," Nakago patted his friend's head, before he carried Tomo into his own tent. As soon as he did that Nakago sat on a tree branch and watched the still river. So much had happened between him and Tomo. Good times, bad times yet they remained as best friends. '_We're friends for too long for something like this to cause our friendship. Even if you deny it, your heart won't.' _The words still rung in Nakago's ears as he closed his eyes. Indeed, Tomo was worth being a best friend too. Now all he needed was to find their last member, Soi.

He looked at the stars and whispered. _Soi, where are you? Tomo is waiting for you…_He leaned himself comfortably against the tree trunk and looked down to the tents. _Tomo, thank you. Even if it had been minutes, at least you made me feel and hear my laughter. _He closed his eyes and threw his head back before he too, embraced darkness.

* * *

Please continue reviewing. I know Nakago doesn't seem to be like the usual cold-hearted General but oh well...Do review and include your suggestions so that I can make the neccessary changes, though it takes time. X)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Yes I know. It has been a very long time since the last update but here it is...Finally. Sorry for the unreasonable waiting time. Bah! Who cares what I've got to say? You would probably be more interested in the story...About Yui and Nakago progress...Well here we go!

To er, Princess-of-doctors: Really, you nearly fell out of your chair? Was it that impactful? Dear me, I'm so sorry...=(

* * *

Trained as a soldier, Nakago woke extremely early and had calm and quite wash up before the gang started waking up. He looked around and stride confidently to his stallion. "Let's go…" he stroked the mane tenderly before he swung himself on top and galloped away.

"Bro, let's go bathe," Amiboshi dragged his brother who was hesitantly and slowly lifting the cover of Yui's tent, "What are you doing? Come on!" Angrily he dragged his brother by the foot across the soft grass. "How low can you get?" When Suboshi shrugged his shoulders, Amboshi ducked his brother's head into the river. The brothers sat in the river just discussing about each person in the gang.

"I think Tomo is an extra! We don't need a wannabe actor! He's homosexual!" Suboshi ranted angrily and Amiboshi just kept quiet.

"What do you think of Yui-chan?"

"She's a goddess. I knew I would meet and marry and sexy and cute lady!" Suboshi guffawed so loudly that nearby birds took flight out of shock. "She's the best! I mean look at her. Her cute face and small ass just makes me wanna hold it!" Suboshi had those typical dreamy look when they're so madly in love. "And those lips...Oooh makes me wanna kiss it! The hair! Oh my! Seiryu made the right move. I want her hair spread across my pillow like melted gold!"

"Stop it! You do know she um, how do I put this? I think she has feelings for Nakago-sama…?"

"No way! Who likes a cold hearted beast?! She's a beauty and he's a beast, for Seiryu's sake! This isn't Beauty and the Beast for all the gods' sake!"

Amiboshi could only sigh and shrugged at his brother's childish thoughts. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the fresh smell of nature and his breathing became even more relaxed. "Suboshi, Tomo-san is quiet good-looking if you ask me," Amiboshi smiled at Tomo who sat somewhere a little farther away from them. Suboshi who had been trying to control his anger after being able to unleash his unhappiness snapped his eyes open. Growling and huffing, he looked at his brother as if to ask 'what the hack?' "Look for yourself," Amiboshi grinned and Tomo smiled inwardly.

Looking in that direction, Suboshi's mouth flew opened. Was it possible? A painted face freak to be so (darn) good-looking overnight? Then could it be possible that Yui would fall for him now? "No way…" was all Suboshi could repeat over and over again. After soaking for what seemed to be an hour, the three men climbed out of the river and dressed up. Eager that his wish may be granted, Suboshi sprinted off to find Yui and he did. When he met her, his nerves went crazy. 'She's looking at me…She really is!' He thought as he walked towards her in open arms hoping she took the cue to run into his waiting arms. But boy was he wrong! Yui ran passed him and hugged Tomo. Suboshi continued staring at the tents as if Yui was still there. It was as if he really did not know what hit him. 'No, she loves me…Girls are shy to show their love in the open…No matter tonight in her tent…Oooh, naughty Suboshi! Stop that!"

Suboshi smiled evilly at his plan and closed his arms and turned to find his priestess missing. 'She must be asking Tomo for some flowery sentences…After all, actors read all kinds of sentences…Oooh, this is good, very good.'

On the other hand, Yui had Tomo escort her to the river and mischievously he led her far into the woods. "Yui, they say that if you bathe near a waterfall, you will be protected. Nothing can touch you." Yui smiled and lightly punched his arm as she said thank you. "No prob. I'll just wait somewhere near for you. Don't want to see you um, nude?" The two friends laughed and Tomo decided to carry out his plan. His plan similar to Nuriko. Communicating with Nakago through chi and mind, he summoned Nakago to Yui saying she was missing while bathing in the river and none of them could find her. Since he was currently the most powerful amongst them and spent the longest time with her, before Tomo joined them, he should be able to track her down.

Swearing and cursing in a very colourful language, Nakago pulled the reins of his horse and off he galloped towards the river. He galloped faster and faster till a point where only a skilled horse rider would not fall off. "What is she up to now? Why is she always in trouble?" He cursed and finally came to a halt. Dismounting his stallion, he walked along the river and deeper into the forest. The deeper he went, the faster his heart beat making him light-headed. 'Stop that Nakago! Control!' He summoned all the will power in him and controlled his heart beats. Tomo seeing that Nakago was coming even closer, he decided to bring his play to the climax. He used his chi and created swirls in the water, so rough that Yui started to spin along with the strong current.

Fearful and not wanting to die, she closed her eyes and screamed for the one man she could think off at that point. "Nakago! Nakago help me!" Furious when he heard her calling him, his sign glowed so bright it was near blinding and he sprinted to her. Not bother to take off his warrior set, he jumped into the river and saved the damsel. Using his chi, he calmed the waters back to normal. Panting just a little, he held her close to him for a few seconds; seconds that were memorable for Yui. Realizing she was naked, she pushed him and turned her back on him. Gritting his teeth together in anger, he held one of her wrists and spun her around such that she now faced him. Half of her breasts were underwater while the other half was exposed to him. Grimacing at what he did, Nakago dropped her wrist uncharacteristically and groaned inaudibly. The girl could very well drive him off the wall! He turned and climbed out the river like a tiger that just finished bathing. "Come on out when you're done. We'll all wait for you at the clearing." He walked away with such feline grace.

Yui left standing in the water with a blush so noticeable that she was sure Tomo would use it against her. An endless tease for a memorable time with Nakago? Who was she to complain? "Pretty need eh?" Tomo appeared on the bank of the river, "Like I said before, your knight in shining armor always there to save you…Isn't that just sweet?" Realizing she was played, she growled angrily and started hitting him only after she had fully dressed up.

When the funny duos reached the checkpoint, Nakago scowled at them and Suboshi beamed at Yui. Amiboshi only smiled at them. "Alright let's go!" Tomo smiled joyfully and Nakago could only give him a ghost of a smile.

The gang continued their journey for some more hours without of hope of finding another comrade. Nakago stirred the gang to another stop to rest for the night when a flash of quick movement knocked Nakago down from his horse. Protecting Yui with his body, he swallowed another slash across his back. A slash so strong it tore his clothes. Nakago cursed under his breath. If only he had not chased after Yui into the river, his set would have been worn on him. Since he had dived in, he had no choice but to let his set dry or he could choose to let it rust. Darn it! Darn it all! Shouting commands to Tomo to take his horse and Yui away from the battlefield, he drew on his sword and fought the beast. Deciding that his chi blasts went fast enough to target the beast, he had no choice but to fight combat. His adversary was neither man nor an animal. It was a mixture of both - a man and a wolf! 'This is where trouble brews…" Nakago thought bitterly as he dodged the slashes of the beast and counter-attacking with stabs and slashes. No man is faster than a wolf so Nakago meet his trouble. 'Got to corner and slow him down somehow…Can't let him get near Tomo and the youngsters…' Another slash across his slash and Yui and the gang, except Tomo, watched in horror.

"I'll help him," Amiboshi offered only to have Tomo shake his head, "But-…"

"No, don't…" Tomo warned dangerously, "You'll hurt Nakago's pride." Yui cursed Nakago's pride and ego. That man sure has an inflated ego, she thought quietly, but please don't die yet.' They continued to watch until they saw Nakago's face turned scary.

"If you want to kill me, then come willingly," Nakago snarled as he jumped and aimed for another stab, "but I'll promise you one thing, Ashitare…I'll kill you before you get to kill me." Nakago smirked only to infuriate his opponent.

"You talk big. But are you all talk or do you walk the talk? I'll kill you and protect the Priestess from a monster such as yourself, General Nakago!" The beast growled and striked again.

Suddenly, Nakago's attacks became fiercer and faster that it made to look as those each slash from the beast was blocked by Nakago. It was a fight of strength and Nakago was not giving ground. To hell his wounds, he was not going down. The fight continued until the beast got cocky and made a fatal mistake only to be punished by a killing stab in his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. "I've got enough…of…of…you…" Nakago collapsed in his own blood due to exhaustion and the audience helped both fallen warriors into the clearing.

Tomo treated Nakago's wound as best as he can, and managed to stop the bleeding in the less worse spots. "Tomo…another meeting?" Nakago chuckled and Tomo just sighed and nodded. Yui treated Ashitare and soon darkness enveloped the now, six people.

Again the two best friends walked and stopped before a tree. Nakago rested beneath the tree, and leaned his head against the tree trunk. Tomo seated himself a little higher so that his leg would not hit Nakago's face. "So how was my fight?"

"Hmm, I'll give you an F. F for Failure!" The two men laughed and looked at the moon.

"Seriously?"

"Nah, an A. Honest, A for Awesome! Satisfied?"

"Guess so…Yui seems to get into trouble lately."

"Yea, Seiryu isn't protecting her. I think she's up to something."

"We are supposed to protect her, Tomo. She's up to something, really? I thought it was you, Tomo."

"Ooh really? I didn't know that…! Puh-leeze, why would I want you to be there for her? I like people being independent."

"Hmm, I thought it was entertaining for you. You would see her blush furiously then you could use it to tease her. How predictable…"

"Ooh reaaaally now? Maybe it is…"

"It's not maybe. It is."

"Oops!" Tomo raised his arms in surrender and Nakago chuckled, "Caught red handed!" The two men grinned at each other and closed their eyes.

"Why Tomo?"

"Huh?"

"Why plan all this?"

"Hehe, that's my secret! For me to know and for you to find out!"

"Hmm. You know I would soon find out?"

"Yea."

A silence then…

"I wonder when we'll find Soi. I wonder where she is."

"Tomo, we'll find her. That I promise you as a best friend."

"Thanks Nakago…" Falling asleep, Tomo rolled off that tree branch only to have Nakago catch him.

"Your welcome Tomo. That's the price I'll pay for last night."

* * *

I know the fighting scene is crappy but I don't know how to describe it more vividly. Sorry! T_T Please drop a review or suggestion or hopefully both?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I know that the previous chapter was crappy. Seriously, I was very disappointed with it. Sorry. T_T Hopefully, I sure hope, this chapter makes up for the previous very crappy chapter.

* * *

Nakago lied in his tent unable to sleep. It wasn't just the excruciating pain burning his nerves but there was something else stopping him from sleeping. And he's damn well going to find it out. He drowned himself into his mind and hunted down the thoughts. He would not stop until he found what he was looking for. Though he did not know exactly what it is that he was finding, he knew vaguely what the thought is.

"_Ah I see, you're back…"_

"_Tell me what I want to know. Why am I feeling queasy? This isn't like me at all!" _

"_Feeling queasy or uncertain? There is a difference."_

"_I don't care what I'm feeling. I just want to know why."_

"_Oh really now? I think the truth will be hard for you to take."  
_

"_I'm Nakago, the man who went through what most people feared and survived to tell the tale. What truth can be so hard to take?"_

"_I told you once. The Priestess is not just a priestess. She is someone you cherish and treasure. _(For info you may check chap 4)"

"_And I remember telling you I am not in love with her! _(For info you may check chap 7)"

"_And you're being the stuck-up, arrogant, stubborn man. Why can't you acknowledge and allow yourself to explore new feelings?"_

"_I do not need feelings. They are weaknesses and I refuse to acknowledge weaknesses. New feelings you say? Tell me, oh wise other half of me."_

"_A stupid, ignorant and pathetic man will not acknowledge weaknesses. He will constantly believe he's untouchable. New feelings you ask? Love, hate, jealousy."_

"_Love? Who do I love? Hate? Who do I hate besides the glutton? Jealousy? What can I, the man who has everything he wants, be jealous of?"_

"_Love, you love Yui-chan. Hate, you hate Tomo-"_

"_-I do not hate my best friend."_

"_-because he gets to spend time with Yui. Jealousy, you're jealous of Suboshi. He has the guts to confess his love for someone he wants unlike you."_

"_I swear I'll kill you…"  
_

"_Haha! You wish to kill me? Can you truly live with only half of you?"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_You love…"_

"_I said shut up!"_

Nakago resurfaced from his abyss of thoughts with a very deep frown pasted on his charming face. "No. No. This is wrong. I shouldn't be feeling this way," Nakago whispered to himself softly as he hung his head. Dark red patches start forming on his bandages just showed him how vulnerable he was. No, he was not vulnerable. He was just careless, just forgetful. He touched and applied a great pressure on his wounds. Wincing in pain, he gritted his teeth and growled in protest. No, he would not give in to the pain. He would fight and endure the pain if he must.

Nakago walked out of his tent and looked at the other tents quietly. Suddenly, he saw a blond head moving towards Yui. A great sense of panic screamed into him and without knowing what he was doing, Nakago rushed to Yui's tent. He would not allow anything to touch Yui. Not because he loved or cared for her but because she was essential in his plan. He would miss the world if it meant saving his plan. His left eye started to twitch when he realized it was Suboshi who was creeping ever closer to Yui's tent. Then a lift of Yui's tent was enough of an indication to Nakago what Suboshi was planning.

"Yui…Yui darling," Suboshi said as huskily as he could as he slowly undressed himself.

"Mmm?" Yui asked groggily as she slowly, very slowly stirred from her sleep.

"Yui…Darling, come to me…"Suboshi coaxed the unconscious Yui and before he could lay his dirty little fingers on her, a vice grip wrapped around his neck and threw him out of Yui's tent. "What the…?" Suboshi yelled but his words got stuck when he realized a badly wounded Nakago had caught him. A very badly wounded Nakago who was panting and sweating.

"What were you up to?" Nakago hissed and Suboshi thought he could win. After all, Nakago had lots to protect and defend. Nakago had to ensure he (Suboshi) was in no way near Yui's tent and had to protect his bleeding wounds.

"What my business is, is my problem. Even if I were to tell someone, a scumbag like you is not worth telling to!" Suboshi snarled as he summoned his yo-yos. A grin appeared on Suboshi's face as he realized he had nothing to lose and everything to gain. One, he could get back at Nakago for that particular night (Please refer to chap 8). Two, he would prove to Yui and everyone that he was much, much more capable than Nakago. After all, the end always justifies the means. The yo-yos started to spin faster and faster as Suboshi felt more and more confident as the clock ticks. Moving and controlling the yo-yos quickly, Suboshi aimed to tear open the bandage on Nakago's chest only to be intercepted. Blocking the blows with his forearms, Nakago had torn open the bandages wrapping his less intense injuries.

"I'll prove to you that I am a more capable lover for Yui-chan!" Screaming, Suboshi fought Nakago. Chi blasts against yo-yos. The battlefield turned disastrous when compared to Ashitare's and Nakago's fight. This time, nearby trees had their trunks decorated with holes. The ground had many large patches of burnt grass thanks to Nakago's chi blasts.

Their battle woke up their fellow journey mates. When Suboshi caught Yui's eyes, he shouted his confession, "This is for you, Yui! I'll prove to you my love is strong enough to defeat and put Nakago into his grave!" Tomo looked at Amiboshi as if to ask, 'Any ideas on how to stop this?' When Amiboshi shrugged, both of them turned to the half-man, half-wolf, Ashitare, for suggestions or ideas. And when Ashitare kept mum, all three males knew the fight would end when one concede defeat. Knowing this, did not ease them, instead it added more pressure. Nakago, is a warrior and a man who knows no defeat. As for Suboshi, his determination to prove his point made him a very competitive boy who did not want to lose.

"Stop this! Please stop this!" Yui screamed to the two fighters. Nakago sent a sideways glance to her and decided he had lost interest in the battle. Or he thought, he could just settle the scores another time-if there even is another time. Turning his back on Suboshi, he walked away with his feline grace. For an injured and tired man, he sure still controlled himself to produce and show his power and grace. Feeling taunted and mocked, Suboshi was pushed into making a bad mistake. Plunging one of his yo-yos into Nakago's left shoulder, Suboshi felt a short-lived pride. He had managed to injure the untouchable general! Clutching his new injury, Nakago staggered and slammed himself to a nearby untouched tree. Luckily for him, the yo-yo did not stab him through his heart but that did not lift his spirits at all. Even though it did not touch his heart, the damage was bad enough to cut his arteries.

Seeing her unbeatable hero fall, Yui ran to Nakago wanting to offer him help. "Nakago…"

"Urgh…hurts…pain…" was all Nakago could murmur. Everyone soon flocked around Nakago. Their leader was dying. The leader to the Seiryu Celestial Warriors had fallen. Is this the final curtain call for Nakago? Was he going to die? Would he die without putting his plan to action? Was he going to die as a promise breaker? What about his promise to Tomo? Who was going to look after Yui? Who is going to ensure she's out of harm's way? Who is going to lead them to finding the other warriors? Who? So many questions without an answer. Nakago shut his eyes as he tried to absorb the pain. Even for someone like him, this was just too much.

"Nakago…" Tomo called out to him softly and Suboshi immediately felt guilty. An intense guilt was eating him alive. If only he had not taken Nakago's actions as an insult, this would not have happened. If only he had not been goaded by his own personal feelings. If only…

Nakago's body went limp and Yui broke into hysterical moaning. Is Nakago, her hero really dead? Did Suboshi really kill him? No, Nakago won't fall just that easily. Her Nakago would have just smirked and say something like, 'It was nothing.' Her knight in shining armor…done just like that? Was it possible? No, surely no way. She would not allow this to happen. If only there is a healer within the group. If only Suboshi had not done that. If only she had not begged them to stop. Then what…? What difference would it make if all those scenarios had happened instead? He…Nakago would still be alive and give her his charming smirk. Why did this have to happen to Nakago? To her precious Nakago…

Tomo carried his best friend into his own tent and treated all the wounds as carefully as he could. He knew Nakago would be cursing himself to damnation. The Nakago he knew would not have uttered the words, 'hurts' or 'pain'. Was Nakago changing to a warmer man? If so, who should take credit or what should be praised? His night talks with Nakago? Or the journey or Yui? Tomo treated the wounds to the best of his abilities adding his chi in to try to stop the bleeding while Amiboshi played a soothing song to help heal the wounds. Outside, Suboshi sat alone; tormented by his guilt. Yui cried softly and Ashitare could only sit by to reassure her Nakago would be fine. It would be to her decision to believe that Nakago would be alright or she could take it as a blatant lie. The latter seemed more accurate at this point in time.

Inside, Tomo dismissed Amiboshi when the bleeding had stopped and Nakago had been bandaged well. "Tomo…?"

"I figured you wanted to talk to me alone again…We've been doing it every night now."

"I know…"

"So, what is today's topic?"

"I see a light…Am I dead or alive or neither?"

"I…I don't know. They say the dead will see the light. They also said the ones dying will also see the light. The living will definitely not see the light."

"Oh? Really…That's great." Nakago chuckled and Tomo remained impassive. "I can still fight to live…but I know I won't be missed if I'm dead…"

"You can still joke around Nakago?! Do you know guilt is eating the boy alive? Yui is crying her eyes out because you're dying…"

"Pause. Suboshi is guilty? Whatever for? Yui crying? I don't expect anything less…She always cries."

"What are you talking about? Of course the boy is guilty for causing you your almost dismiss. Yui…Yui cares and loves all of us, as expected of a priestess. So if you die, she'll cry."

"Cry for a monster like me? She must be blind…"

"Nakago…you aren't a monster. You're just confused."

"Then what about Ashitare and Amiboshi?"

"They don't show it but they too grieve for you…"

"All these blind fools…"

"Must you be so hard on yourself? What about…"

"About…?"

"About me crying if I lose one of my two best friends?"

"Tomo…I need to rest. Very tired."

Tomo looked at his best friend and decided maybe he should leave his best friend alone.

Nakago closed his eyes and again he ventured into his mind.

"_You came back as I thought so…"_

"_Be serious. We're dying aren't we?"_

"_Oh now you call us, we."_

"_Fine you're right…I can't live without my other half…"_

"_I thought as much…So ready to admit?"_

"_I'm not here to play your games. I'm here for something else…"_

"_Oh? Play my games? But my games are yours. Your plan is mine."_

"_Listen to me."_

"_Listening…"_

"_I need you to decide if we are a monster or something else. If we are something else, what exactly are we?"_

"_You are the monster who kills in cold blood. I am the man who wants to experience happiness and joy. That is why you created me."_

"…_That is all I need to know…"_

"_Come back anytime you have any say, lovey-dovey problems…"_

Nakago returned and smiled to himself a tiny smile. Yes, he would show the monster when he's engaged in a battle. The man will slowly surface. Yes slowly whenever he feels safe and comfortable…when his plan is finally put into action and is over. Smiling to himself, Nakago fell into deep slumber. His chi flowed through his veins as he slept. His wounds slowly cured and scars slowly disappeared. One day, all the scars would be gone. When that day comes, Nakago knows he would not feel embarrass or disgusted with himself of the man in him.

* * *

Well that ends this chapter. I sincerely hope this chapter is up to standard. Any complains or suggestions, please do not hesitate to include them in the review. I know Nakago is turning warm. Yes, starting the next chapter I really hope I can make Nakago show his affection for Yui. Hopefully. The time for that is coming soon. In the next chapter or chapter 12. Signing off S3rp3ntin3…XD


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I've got nothing to say this time except...thanks for reviewing the story. XD

* * *

Suboshi rocked himself forward then backward, eaten by guilt. "Why did I do that? Why did I want to kill him?" Suboshi questioned himself repeatedly. 'I was jealous. Yui always harps on him…why can't she see my love for her is so clear? I would have crossed the desert and swim the ocean to save her…'

"Yui, you're free to see him if you want…" Tomo gave her a gentle smile and patted her lightly on her back to give her moral support, "Just keep it quiet. He's resting."

Yui got up and rushed to her hero's side. He's alright! He's alive…He's not dead. Yui felt she had flown into the clouds. Her Nakago was alright. When she disappeared into Nakago's tent, Tomo called upon all the other warriors.

"Suboshi…" Tomo came to him ruffled the boy's hair, "its okay. Nakago is alive and kicking. He, well, I think he forgives you for it." Suboshi looked up to his senior, eyes filled with so much hurt. Tomo sat beside the forlorn-looking boy and hugged him. 'How you remind me so much of little Nakago…' Amiboshi played his flute to give his brother the strength to carry on. Ashitare, on the other hand, just howled and told the brothers that they should get back to sleep.

Helping Suboshi back into his tent, Tomo just kept quiet. Perhaps he was turning softer, so soft, it was unlike him. Was he starting to care about others? Where is the self-centered Tomo? Tomo plucked a flower and kissed it. It was probably the ice around his heart was melting. Maybe the iceberg was disappearing and the heart is finally able to feel. Able to finally be warm. Keeping the flower in his shirt, he returned into his tent. Ashitare rested his head on his paws before he, too, went to sleep.

Yui sat beside and held onto Nakago's hand. So warm on her hand that it sent ticklish tingles through her skin. Rubbing his knuckles gently, she shifted his bangs away from his face. A face so calm one might think he was not in pain. "Nakago…" She whispered his name and received no reply. But of course, he's asleep. Touching his cheek very lightly, she raised his palm to cup her face. The love she had for this man was undeniably strong. She just needed the opportunity to show it. She carried on holding and squeezing his hand in hers. Looking at the bandages wrapping around him, she winced. The things he did to protect her was…Was definitely unmatchable. He did so much to ensure her safety yet…how did she repay him? By letting him get hurt…by ensuring he was in harm's way. That's how she repaid him.

She shook her head. She was not fit to receive his kindness. She should not be here. She was the cause of his hurt, his misery, his pain. It had always been her fault. When she was afraid to face the emperor, he had protected her and hid her behind him, out of the emperor's sight. And consequently, he took the scolding of the emperor. When she asked and demanded to know who the next seishi was, he had been forced to unleash his inner demon and hurt himself. When she got trapped in the currents, he had entered to save her and had to remove his warrior set. What good came out of it? Nothing but oh the unfortunate. He protected her with his body from Ashitare's attacks without his amour. And when Suboshi's love for her got so strong, he took the brunt of the attacks and landed in such a pitiful state. Pity…that is one thing that would make Nakago mad.

Yui realized that she had indeed brought more harm upon the man she love. She had not brought him peace but brought him into harm's way. If this is the price to pay for ensuring her safety, she'd better leave him. Yui knows she does not deserve his pure kindness. His protection for her should have been directed on someone else who was more deserving. Someone who was able to keep herself out of harm's way. Be it as it may if her love for him goes unreciprocated. She'd rather be away from him and his protective demure than to have him be in this state constantly.

Yui held onto his hand one last time before she decided to leave him. Decided to leave this world and let another girl…Perhaps a better girl to be here. A girl who was more deserving of his kindness and protection. Yui spoke his name once more before she left his side. 'Don't look back…The pain of leaving him would be so unbearable…'Yui whispered to herself and walked out of the tent only to realize that it was raining. Was she supposed to stay here? No, she should be on her way…away from him. Having herself sick and missing would add to his burdens. Perhaps she should have accepted his offer a long time ago in Seiryu's shrine. Then she could have save the burdens off his shoulders and Suboshi would not be living in torment knowing his love was unrequited.

"_Whose hand is this? So soft and gentle…so tender and delicate…"_

"_Yui…That's who…"_

"_Oh?"_

"_Imagine this…Soft hand caressing your hard muscles…Ooo, the feeling…irresistible."_

"_Spare me…I'm not interested."_

"_So you say…"  
_

As she stood by the tent wondering if she should leave, Nakago stirred from his sleep. The delicate fingers that touched him hesitantly had given him good dreams. At least better dreams. The whisperings of someone had somehow assured him he was safe and the darkness could not touch him. Shifting himself, he sat on his bed only to see his priestess standing by his tent. Was it hurt on her face? He was damn well going to find out. He swung himself off the bed and strolled behind his priestess. Unaware of his presence made Nakago really annoyed. Why was he annoyed, he wasn't very sure.

"My dear priestess," Nakago drawled lazily as he stood beside her, "in love with the rain?"

Startled, Yui spun to see the man she loved with her heart. "No…Yes," Yui refused to look at him and this made Nakago even more annoyed that before. "Did I wake you?"

"Hmm, no. I couldn't sleep…" Nakago stretched out and had the rain pour on his finger tips. Does this mean that he heard her? That he felt her touch him? "What brought you in?"

There, caught red handed, Nakago thought amusedly. Blushing slightly, she turned away stubbornly from him which now amused him. "If you must know…Tomo told me I could see you…" Yui said fiercely as if to cover up her embarrassment, "I thought I'd just see how you were doing…"

"Oh, how caring. I really didn't need anyone to visit me."

"Is it a sin to visit a friend? I think not." Yui spat at him and Nakago only shook his head.

"Playing smart with me isn't good, dear priestess…" Nakago continued to tease her. Watching her emotions change from one to the other amused him. It wasn't everyday that he got to see little girls change their expressions in his presence. She was different. It was soft one moment and the next it turn a 180 degrees different.

"Oh well, I didn't know that. Teach me." Yui shot back. The nerve of this man…So what if he is the man she loved. What makes him think he can act all macho here before her in his bandages?

"Teach you? Oh dear me," Nakago feigned depression, "I'd rather teach a handicap. Teaching you would probably be hell on earth for me."

"How sarcastic…" Yui rolled her eyes and Nakago melted into the shadows offered by his tent, "Then again…I wouldn't miss the world to be in your class…"

"Oh now, shy and afraid are we?" Nakago chuckled as he sat on the foot of his bed, "And I thought someone wanted me to be her teacher…"

"I would never ask a man who loves retreating into the shadows be my teacher," Yui snarled as she turned to look at him. Ah the view before him, Nakago thought, excellent.

"Oh then let's have the class start in the shadows shall we?" Nakago invited her as he lied lazily on his bed. He shifted himself lazily and slowly until he got into position. A position which made any lady to be extremely aroused.

Was this an invitation? Oh no…she would not fall for it. "Humph, luring me to you this way isn't going to work," Yui said stubbornly as she turned swiftly away from him causing her hair to sway along. Oh but by mercy of Seiryu, she really wanted him to tempt her more. Convince and persuade. Those hard muscles…

"Alright then," Nakago smirked at her as he got up from his bed, "Dance with me…" He stretched his hand to her as he stood in the rain. Rain water slid and dripped down his face. The view of him was marvelous. Dancing with him couldn't be a bad idea right?

"I guess…" Yui took his invitation and he led them. It was a dance in the rain. A simple and normal dance for Nakago. It wasn't as if this was his first waltz. Every time he led the Kutou army to victory, a glorious ball was held in name of the victory. And as the General, well let's just say he had to do it. Seemingly that all the times Kutou won the war…The number of times Nakago danced and waltz with women were countless…

After a few tries of dancing, Yui just gave up. She just couldn't dance with him. She couldn't keep up with him. Watching him glide gracefully in the rain, made Yui think of how like an angel he looked. "Come…" Nakago pulled her into an embrace after noticing that she wasn't dancing with him, "I'll guide you…" He twirled her smoothly and Yui could only watch Nakago's charming calm face. They danced until their intimate distance became smaller such that Yui could smell his neck.

"You're stiffening up," Nakago muttered annoyed at how she was spoiling their dance.

Yui glared up at him. "Well, you're not a good teacher!" she retorted back at him, eyes burning with rage. Looking down at her, he smirked. Well since he had seen her nude accidentally, pinching her lightly on her butt would be less of a shame. So that was exactly what Nakago did. He pinched her lightly on her butt, and she yelped. What did he just do to her! Yui could not believe that Nakago was capable of being…say, naughty?

"Ah I thought so…" Nakago smirked at her, a mischievous glint in his eye, "Now loosen up. Relax…I'm not Suboshi, I won't do anything to you…" They danced some more until Nakago decided to slow down the pace to a stop. He just looked into her light clear blue eyes and she stared back into his dark azure eyes. Touching her face gently with the back of his palm, he bent down. A kiss. And just as she was about to kiss him back, Nakago pulled away. He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't even be dancing with her. No, dancing and waltzing was fine. Kissing…god, what was he trying to achieve?

"Good night Priestess," Nakago mumbled before he led her into her own camp. Standing drenched in his bandages, he stared at her. "I did it on impulse," Nakago said with no trouble at all, "Another time…" He turned and before he could more than 2 steps…

"You're just like Tomo!" she shouted at him and he gave her a ghost of a smile, "Teasing me all the time! I hate older guys!" She glared at him and Nakago just turned into his tent. Well that was a good dance, Nakago thought solemnly to himself, best dance since Soi or Tomo.

Great dance in the rain, Yui thought as she sat in her tent drenched to the skin. She would never have guessed someone like Nakago is a great dancer. Nakago's got such a huge built, all muscle and warrior built…You would never have guessed someone who looked so tough and rough and cold would actually know the perfect thing to do on a dance floor. "That Nakago just made me fall for him even more…" Yui mumbled, feeling frustrated, to herself.

Hence forth, that night the priestess stayed awake just thinking and blaming the loyal warrior.

* * *

"Yui-chan, come let's bathe together…" Tomo stretched out his hand to Yui who looked so worn out, "We'll bathe together so you won't get lost…like the last time." This made Tomo cast a sidelong glance at Nakago who was already in his warrior set and talking to a wet Ashitare.

"Bathe together?" Yui repeated and Suboshi gave a loud aggressive noise to the idea. Tomo looked at his priestess and realized what she was thinking. Amused at her astonishment, he laughed.

"Not literally…just, you know, in the same spot," Tomo said with a sly smile, "unless of course you want get lost again and have your knight come again to save you…" She took his hand and he guided her into the forest while Nakago prepare himself for Tomo's plan. Seriously, his best friend has all sorts of ideas on creating, what Nakago thinks is, trifle and useless problems.

Alone with Tomo in the river, far away from the gang, Yui felt surprising safe and comfortable. "Seriously Tomo, what are you up to?" Yui asked curiously. He had really piqued her attention and curiosity with all his funny problems involving Nakago.

"Darling Priestess, that is the same question _he _asked," Tomo smiled warmly at her. Somehow, something about her made him feel differently. Made him more humane. "And I shall give you the same answer…That is for me to know and for you to find out…"

"Argh! You're infuriating me!" Yui screamed in frustration and Tomo only continued to laugh at her. Throwing her hands into the air, they dropped down again with a splash. "Fine. Suit yourself."

"Haha, that's the Yui I know," Tomo gave her a friendly hug before they withdraw away, "Tell me…on the scale of 1 to 10, 1 being hatred and 10 being love…How high is your love for _him_?"

"Him? Who, Suboshi?" Yui asked innocently and Tomo could have slapped himself silly. One moment his priestess and friend is so witty and the next she's clueless.

"Nakago…Now answer the question," Tomo smiled smugly. Finally he would be able to know. Finally able to pull the right strings. Finally able to create the perfect scene.

"Erm, that would be," Yui thought hard. Last night dance was great but it did drive her off the wall, "Erm…"

"Answer it already!" Tomo raised his volume in exasperatedly. She was really stalling time.

"Erm…" Yui thought and thought. She knew she had to leave Nakago if she wanted him to live on without wounds but…If she went missing without a word or whatsoever, he'd probably be searching for her. Having a hunter like him after her is no joke. She would be able to run but hide…unlikely.

"Well?" Tomo probed her.

"Fine fine," Yui surrendered and before she could answer…

"About time the two of you return to the camp," a cold emotionless voice said. On his majestic black war horse, Nakago sat with all his glory. "Suboshi is worrying himself silly. I'm giving the both of you five minutes to get back." Turning his stallion away, Tomo captured the quick flicker of amusement in Nakago's azure empty eyes.

"Oh well Tomo," Yui smiled genuinely and Tomo growled in irritation, "another time, I promise…" She got out of the water and dressed up. No sooner did the two of them arrive back to the others.

"Where took you so lon-"

"Come on," Nakago cut Suboshi who huffed in anger, "Amiboshi, you'll ride with your obnoxious brother. Let Ashitare take that horse." Amiboshi complied and dismounted his horse to ride with his brother.

"What does obno, onosious mean?" Suboshi asked aloud and Yui looked at him.

Between fits of laughter, Yui replied, "It's obnoxious, Suboshi. And obnoxious means you!" This made everyone laugh and Suboshi to glow red in embarrassment. Nakago could only sigh and the warm air released from his sigh sent tingles through Yui's skin.

Blushing, Amiboshi noticed and asked, "Are you alright Yui? You seem to be affected by the heat…"

"Don't bother her Amiboshi," Tomo sniggered at Amiboshi's comment, "She's always like that if you haven't noticed…"

"Yea truly always like that, Amiboshi," Ashitare added and he too released a laughter that sounded like a friendly growl.

"Nakago if you make her sick," Suboshi threatened the general, "I'll pummel you upside down!"

Nakago shook his head inwardly. His journey was becoming more enthusiastic and everyone, except for him, was loosening up.

Tempted to shove him back his remark for last night, Yui slapped Nakago's knuckles playfully, "Now loosen up. Relax…" Yui giggled and Nakago raised an eyebrow in question. "You're stiffening up."

"I'm not interested in mingling myself with the whole lot of you," Nakago said in his usual monotone voice, "I have better things to do."

"Well if you want to continue being the iceberg, be my guest," Yui said acidly as she laughed with the others. Dropping her voice to a whisper, "Don't whine that I didn't invite you."

"I don't and will never whine," Nakago said darkly and Yui smiled at him, "What is so funny?"

"I don't know. Just that you no longer remain passive for more than five minutes!" Yui continued smiling at him and he just ignored her. He would not dwell on her thoughts of him. He would not care. Besides, last night he only wanted to dance. There was nothing out of the ordinary that happened. He dance and waltz lots of time. That waltz was no different. It didn't feel different at all.

* * *

To specific readers:

thepinkmartini: I thought I should change Yui a little. XD Hopefully this time you won't see her as er...Well, see her job as a crybaby.

slavedriver2008: Hopefully, the conversation between Yui and Nakago are well, okay for now. Oh and about Tomo and Nakago...I decided to cut it out of the story for now. Yea, and I hope this time people will stop thinking of Yui as nothing but a crybaby...XD

Please do continue reviewing. Thanks! XD Oh and any complain/suggestion/etc. do include in your reviews! I know Nakago is out of character but well...to include and please readers, I guess thats the price to pay. But I hope Nakago would be back to say his usual self in the next chapter! XD


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Yes, I do know it has been months since the last update but I decided I should do everyone a favour and finish the story. I'm so sorry that I really forgot about the story...I don't know how, but I forgot about it. On top of that, the story line...hmm, I might as well try to gain it back.

So well, here goes nothing! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Warning: It's not going to be that good since I have just returned to the story. Bear with the chapter and I hope it turns good after this.

Slavedriver2008: Sorry the update came super late, but I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Tomo has turned to be one of my favourite character.

Thepinkmartini: Well, I'm glad you see her job no longer the role of a crybaby.

* * *

A round of laughter as the team marched on to find the two remaining warriors. It would be no easy feat and Yui just proved that by yawning lightly once in awhile. It was not that she was exhausted from laughing but she was tired of seeing the same scenery. Sure it was beautiful but now...it was just plain and irritating. Now she was too tired to even continue opening her eyes, to fight the urge to doze off. Yawning lightly, Yui allowed her body to fall limp against the shogun. The feeling between them had to be kept mutual...right?

He clearly isn't showing interest in her and so, it is only right if she forces the feelings she has for him to ebb away. She shouldn't tremble in excitement if her body suddenly comes into contact with those hard muscles...well, she assumes them to be hard anyway. Well, this was fate's way of saying Nakago is so near yet...unreachable.

X.X.X.X.X.

Lying back, her head rested snuggly under his chin and both her hands rested gently on one of his muscled arms. God, she's cut- Wait! Nakago inhaled sharply as he stopped his flow of thoughts. What the hell was he thinking? This girl is the priestess and only mutual feelings may exist between them. There was no way, this frail and not curvacious girl could arouse him. Damn, he should have let her ride with someone else. Insisted. Yet, the uncertainty of letting her ride with any of the rest gnawed madly at him.

Imagine letting her ride with Suboshi...Pervert and victim.

With Ashitare...Beast and prey.

With Tomo...all hell will break lose.

With Amiboshi-

What in the name of Seiryuu was he doing? The hell, he was finding excuses to keep his priestess within his arms. No, no...how many times was he going to reiterate it to himself? Sure, if it were Suboshi...He would have reminded that youngster many times but not he.

The warmth that radiated from Yui, surged through his armor and onto his skin. Tingling the nerves, sending his loins into a painful restraint. Damn it! He wasn't interested in the little girl at all! Oh for the eternal love of Seiryuu; this was torture itself! Nothing he had experienced in his life, other than with that blasted excuse for a man, could prepare him for this sickening sensation. Oh it definitely wasn't pleasurable nor was it painful...it was torturous!

But that's okay...He would control, keep and hide everything under that cool facade. Nobody needed to know just what their priestess was doing to him.

Frowning throughout his dilemma, he snuck another curious but helpless glance on the sleeping 'beauty' in his arms. Again, a shockwave slammed painfully into him. His nerves got into a frenzy, his mind boggled and his length hardened. Oh Seiryuu...He needed to find a suitable candidate to release the maddening rush in him. Gripping the reins tighter, he released his frustration bit by bit careful not to allow the 'lady' in his arms to sense the unreasonable frustration.

Ah yes, unreasonable. Nakago swore viciously under his breath as he realized he was slipping quickly away from his once-tight self-control. Breathing deeply and sharply, he focused his thoughts to chaining down those irritatingly torturous sensations and buried them far, far away in his already complicated mind.

Opening his eyes slowly, he felt a heavy burden lifted off his shoulder. That was one less burden. One less problem and one less obstacle. The demon that stirred all those stupid feelings seemed gone momentarily, well at least it was gone. "Good." Nakago sighed and wore his absolute, formiable and unshakable self-control.

X.X.X.X.X.

As the shogun and the priestess were busy with their thoughts, the ever-enthusiastic actor watched them with a very amused face. It was truly amusing to see two people trying to deny the feelings they had for each other. "A twist, a probe and a goad," Tomo sang to himself as he planned his next 'prank'. Oh he would love to see their reaction. After all, Nakago had seen Yui naked before so seeing her nude again wouldn't really affect him, correct? On top of that, Tomo could vouch on the numerous ladies who would willingly strip for the handsome shogun to trade for his attention; so seeing a teenager's body would be no problem, right?

A dark, leering look dropped purposely over the creative actor's handsome face as he quickened his stallion's pace. He would ride alongside with his best friend and see just how Nakago's supreme self-control would shake. "Oh, I'm very very good at this," a dark smirk stretched menacingly over pale lips as Tomo praised his dark 'pranks', "I'm so creative, so good...it's dangerous."

While Tomo assessed the suppose-to-be lovers, Suboshi kept a close eye on Tomo. "Aniki, just what is that freak up to?" Suboshi growled as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "I won't regret if I have to kill him."

"Suboshi, I'm sure Tomo is not up to no good," Amiboshi sighed but even he was wary of Tomo's dark alluring aura, "Don't shed any blood...Yui-chan wouldn't like it."

"But-"

"Your brother's right, Suboshi," a rough voice cut Suboshi off and Ashitare spurred his war horse to be directly beside the brothers', "Let's just wait for Tomo to act. If we don't like it, we'll tell him but Nakago-sama can definitely protect Yui-chan." A wolfish grin stretched over the rugged face of Ashitare but Suboshi felt no consolation. Somehow his guts were pounding madly, driving his senses off, saying he would lose Yui if Tomo was allowed freedom to carry his menace.

Anyhow, as all the current Seiryuu warriors moved towards the border between Kutou and Bei Jia, they failed to see the approaching gang. A gang consisting of an Emperor, a bandit, a monk, a priestess and two other warriors.

X.X.X.X.X

"Oi, Tamahome!" a red-haired bandit shouted across the field as he steered his horse towards the blue-haired Suzaku seishi, "Is zat who I tink it is?" This made the group turn towards the horizon where the silhoutte of 4 horses and 6 riders formed. "'ey're comin, those blasted Seiryuu seishis!"

Fury and hatred blazed wild in every Suzaku warriors' eyes. From the kindest, the medic to the fierciest, the bandit. "Miaka, stay behind me at all times. We're going to engage those warrirors," displeasure ran thickly as Tamahome growled in his lover's ears. His Ogre symbol shined brightly as he commanded his horse towards the coming 'villians' for a direct confrontation.

Miaka, the Priestess of Suzaku, wrapped her arms around her lover and hid her face into his back. It was not that she was that afraid of a fight but she was afraid of seeing Tamahome hurt. "Miaka-chan, we'll protect you no matter what," a purple long-haired seishi smiled confidently and rode ahead of Tamahome and so did the other Suzaku warriors, "Whatever is the outcome Miaka, don't blame yourself!" With that, Nuriko encouraged his white horse faster and he and the bandit were leading the Suzaku seishis to war.

A pull, an annoyed neigh and a jerk. Miaka slammed clumsily into Tamahome's back. Shifting slightly, she gaped at the blonde man that was opposite Hotohori. Oh Suzaku, that man is way too hands- No, Tamahome is the perfect man; no one would be better than her Tamahome...but, oh, that blonde man is such a hottie. Mentally, Miaka was salivating over the heavenly looks of that man while her eyes reflected lust clearly.

"Nakago!" A sharp poison-filled voice sliced through Miaka's fantasy. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, but eradicating people who make a nuisance of themselves," the blonde man, Nakago, drawled carelessly as he leered at Miaka, "I can assure you, fourth Emperor of Konan or perhaps, Hotohori that we are very reasonable." A boy, slightly behind this blonde man sniggered from behind his twin. "We do not kill simply because you're enemy," Nakago continued and smirked at the angry fiery-haired Tasuki, "we only kill if you trespass or if you're a pest." Another snigger and a howl.

"Why ya!" Tasuki stood on his stirrups, and raised his iron fan to chest height, "REKKA SHIN' EN!"

A burst of scorching flame came fast at Nakago who made the simplest gesture. He raised his arm, swipe the flame swiftly and the flame disappeared as if it had never existed. "Now, now, don't get too ahead of yourselves, Suzaku chicks." A round of laughter and Nakago smirked even wider. A faint blue light glowed gently around Nakago who now resumed talking to Hotohori, "Will you pave the way for me?"

A simple yet commanding question. "But Naka-" the once-sniggering boy protested having been pissed off due to Tasuki's recklessness.

The elegant blonde man raised a hand to silence the boy, "We don't have to stoop as low as them. We aren't vermins and cowards who attack when the opponents are off guard."

Miaka could not help but be amaze by the sheer charm and elegance of the blonde enemy. Sure he is the 'villian' but...he's too damn good-looking! Surprisingly, Hotohori, as well as the other Suzaku warriors, moved aside to grant this wonderfully handsome man his wish. As the four powerful looking war stallions gallop slowly, another jet of flame burst forth swallowing the surprised Seiryuu warriors. Immediately, the Suzaku seishis circled the ball of fire that were 'burning' the god-damned Seiryuu bastards. All were more than ready to engage a fight with those bastards.

"That was very nasty," a cold voice sneered and out of the fire came out 6 people bathing in a blue light, "way too nasty." Their horses were also protected, thus no one or horse was injured. The painted face man moved swiftly and engaged Tasuki into a gruesome fight. "I, utterly, dislike foul play."

(AN: Yui is protected by Nakago's chi, in case some are wondering about the blue light that wrapped around Yui.)

That was not the only fight that took place. Hotohori had himself entangled in a deadly musical fight. Nuriko busied himself by wrestling with a half-wolf man. Tamahome spurred his horse away from all the chaos to protect Miaka while Chichiri cast protective ward on all their horses, Miaka, Tamahome and himself.

Nakago on the other hand, curled a protective arm around Yui, pulling her closer to him while he beckoned the other horses to follow him into the nearby woods. Suboshi, with very much reluctance, helped Nakago to encourage the stallions that panicked.

X.X.X.X.X

(Tomo VS Tasuki)

"You're a very nasty bandit," Tomo sneered as he took his shell out from his robes, "Unfortunately, I'm feeling just as nasty."

"Ya talk too much, ya know!" Tasuki waved his fan above his head, summoning a cloud above Tomo, "Fire Storm!" Palm-sized balls of fire started raining down on the Seiryuu actor who scowled and frowned.

(AN: I'm so sorry. I don't know the Japanese version of Fire Storm so all the attacks that seem foreign would be in English! I'm so sorry!)

His make-up was slipping as his sweat washed them away. There was absolutely no way he could escape unless, he managed to knock that bandit unconscious. As he evaded, he started to lose stamina. Damn it, it was hard to keep dodging balls of fire that kept raining down. Why the hell was he running about like some weak mouse trying to run away from a pussy cat? That damned pussy cat was just standing there, unmoved except waving his ugly iron fan in a circular movement.

"I guess yer all talk, eh?" the cocky bandit grinned smugly as he continued to wave the fan in the air His symbol gleamed brightly on his forearm and Tomo narrowed his eyes in disgust. "So much fer sayin yer nasty today, yea? I suggest yer giv it up now or yer can be roast chick!" A loud guffaw escaped the mouth of the cocky bandit and Tomo's anger crept closer and closer to be unleashed.

"I'll show you just how nasty I can be," Tomo stopped evading and stood still. Shen, his shell, opened slowly, a fraction higher each second. Blue light surrounded both warriors and white light flowed out of the shell. "I'll show you a nightmare." Stupid cocky bandit continued his attack, oblivious of the coming nightmare. "Tantalizing Illusion." The white light shined bright and a lazy but tired smirk stretched wide on Tomo's face.

In Tasuki's eyes, the attack 'Tantalizing Illusion' seemed like nothing at first. Suddenly, his surrounding changed, everything changed. No, not everything. He was still waving his fan like a raving maniac but that was the only constant. Obviously, the field around him burned to crisp as the fire licked the barren ground.

Suddenly, his best friend alongside with the fellow bandits of Mount Reikaku started appearing from behind large boulders. One by one, they charged at him, trying to kill him. As like all humans, the fight or flight instinct kick in and Tasuki directed those balls of fire on them. One by one, they burned like a flower withering. It was slow, very slow and agonizing. Screams filled with such fear rang deep in Tasuki's mind as he fought back the group of bandits. "STOP TIS!" Tasuki screamed as madness clinged desperately on him, eating on whatever was left of his mind. As more and more of the bandits die, Tasuki's scream rose a notch higher and a frequency higher. It became a hoarse, shrill.

Finally, it was down to his best friend, Koji. "Let's see how much more your mind can take it before it completely shuts down." A sinister cold voice sneered in the air and Tasuki struggled to stop his wrist but that was not meant to be. His wrist continued to move in a circular motion as if it didn't hurt one bit nor was it affected by the mental exhaustion of its owner.

"Stop...stop tis..." Tasuki begged but he wasn't on his knees at all and a manical grin drew madly across his wolf-like features.

"Let's continue." And true enough, the nightmare continued. This time, Tasuki's wrist stopped its motion much to his relief but what he didn't expect to come hit him real hard.

As if his mouth had a life of its own, it uttered a skill Tasuki had never thought of before. "Burning Tiger!" Naturally, a tiger thrice the size of a real one appeared magically made of scorching flames that burned brightly. The tiger charged to Koji who tried to fend for himself. How do you win a burning tiger with only a spear? The tiger viciously, cold-heartedly slashed Koji. Blood stained the barren ground as the tiger targetted the less vital points.

"Stop tis! Stop it, damn it!" Tasuki cried anguishly as he saw what happened to his best friend. As he wished, the tiger paused in its attack after inflicting one death slash that crushed Koji's skull. Tears dripped and Tasuki wanted to sink into the ground. He didn't want to continue anymore. He felt helpless. "Damn ya!" Koji reformed from his death spot, all bloody and wounded. His skull half smashed, wounds that cut deep and large stare blankly at the sobbing Suzaku warrior.

"I don't like being cursed." And round two began.

Koji tortured sadistcally, played roughly by a huge fire kitten. "Tas...Tasuki, help me...Tas...!" Koji uttered weakly, as he was tossed around like a stupid useless toy.

"Damn ya stop tis!" Suddenly, more and more Koji appeared, all battered and wounded. Stupidly, they charged towards the big kitty, trying to save another one of themselves. Tasuki stood there, screaming and crying helplessly as his best friend was tortured in such a vicious way his mind died.

He became nothing but a living corpse that only knew to scream, "I'm beggin ya; stop tis! Please stop tis madness! I'm beggin ya!" The chant went on and on, tears came and slowly turned into blood.

At long last, the actor ended his cruel play with a snap. Shen pulled its top and Tomo walked over to the kneeling , lifting Tasuki's chin up Tomo smiled cruelly. Yes, he loved the way Tasuki gaze at him mindlessly. Lowering his lips to whisper into the lving corpse, "Never ever think I bluff. I'm an actor; an actor never bluffs. He plays his role well. Remember this well." Turning, he laughed with cruel pleasure while he walked through the raging flames.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Nuriko and Ashitare fought like a hunter and a wolf. It was vicious in its own way. Monstrous strength against natural beast strength.

(AN: I shall not elaborate. It's just like Grand Master Yuu Watase drew their match because I can't describe better than she can.)

(Hotohori VS Amiboshi)

"Forgive me," Amiboshi bowed to respect the power weild by his opponent, "I do not wish to fight and kill."

"Then allow me to pass and deal with that shogun," Hotohori started to walk forward and stopped when he saw the younger man taking out his flute.

"That I cannot grant you." Placing and holding his flute professionally, Amiboshi was ready to begin his fight.

"Then let's make this a very quick one." Hotohori took out his sword and analyzed his opponent carefully. Never underestimate someone unless you're planning to lose.

A evasive tactic but Hotohori took on the wrong person. "Forgive me, Your Majesty," Amiboshi mumbled when he flashed passed Hotohori swiftly, "but this is it; Eternal Serenade." The music flowed and grace onto Hotohori's ears, throwing all of his senses away. "I hope you'll recover in a minute or so with a fresher mind."

Amiboshi turned and was approached with a grinning Tomo. "That was gentle and lovely."

"Thank you, Tomo-san."

Fire spread wild and uncontrollable as Tasuki sat there, helpless and vulnerable. There was no one who could control the fire and hence, the fire continued to burn the ground to waste land. Now, all the fights have ended but chaos still remained unbidden. "Your Majesty, let us retreat for now," Chichiri begged as he helped Tasuki away from the ring of fire, "We cannot defeat them!" It was clear that the Suzaku warriors were falling under the might of the Seiryuu warriors that proved too powerful to be handled.

"Fall back and retreat!" An Emperor's command. None was to disobey. All the Suzaku warriors quickly mounted their horses and scampered off, leaving the Seiryuu warriors to pursue them.

Chichiri placed his fingertips gently on Tasuki's sign and focused his might on one attack that could throw the Seiryuu warriors off their tail. "Copycat: Rekka Shin' en!" An angry powerful stream of blazing fire screamed straight at Yui, brushing passed those pursuing Seiryuu warriors.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"The priestess!" It was enough to call the other fellow Seiryuu seishis back and force to abandon the chase that might have killed all those pathetic followers of Suzaku.

Damn it! Nakago commanded his stallions fiercely as he chased after the fearsome jet, swearing defiantly under his breath. He should have known those cowards would target their priestess. Yui was still unconscious under the tree where he left her to chase after those pathetic excuse for warriors. Gathering and channeling his chi to form a protective barrier for his hand, Nakago kicked his stallion to go faster.

Too late, the fire had curled around Yui and had her in. Standing on stirrups, Nakago punched his fist onto the huge ball of flame. Hopefully, he could be in time to extinguish the flame before it killed his precious priestess. Dismounting his stallion desperately, he sprinted towards Yui and gathered her into a very protective and dangerous embrace.

"Your Eminence, are you unwell?" Concern grace those cerulean eyes and Yui would only grunt. It was enough for Nakago to breathe relief. Thank god his priestess was unharmed. Turning to the rest of the crew, he ignored the lingering sadistic smile on Tomo's face. "We'll camp here tonight." All of them marched into the forest, hitching up tents and resting. Naturally, feeling so responsible, Nakago took Yui into his tent to rest with him.

It was not that he wanted to bed her, he just wanted to be the first to know she was alright and well. Cursing a long line of curses about unfairness in the world, Suboshi was dragged into a tent by his brother. Ashitare took one tent and Tomo rested in the other. Just for tonight, the priestess will sleep with her warrior. Just for one night within reasonable cause.

This may just be the first spark to the coming evolutions.

* * *

Personally, I like Tomo's fight best of this entire chapter.

I hate to break promises but this time I did. T_T I promised that Nakago would show affection but somehow, it didn't surface. -boo hoo hoo- -crying one corner-

Oh and please include suggestions in your review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I really feel for Nakago and Yui. So much conflict between them...-sigh-

Pretty short chapter. Running out of ideas...But now, it's closer to the summoning of Seiryuu.

* * *

Propping his head on one hand, Nakago watched his priestess sleep. The even rise and fall of her breast made the corners of his lips turned upward. No, it was sexual interest he had for a little girl. Of course not, he was concerned for his priestess. Oh wait...Since when had it been **his **priestess? It must have slipped his mind but it's true. He should be most loyal, most understanding, most protective...but that still didn't explain why he had claimed her as his priestess.

Fantasies started to blur in his mind. They blurred and slowly focused into images. It wasn't naughty...oh Nakago is definitely not one to entertain himself with such fantasies. Those images started to get really clear, and a certain tightness pulled on his loins. No, he would not admit...because there simply nothing to admit, yet...

Gritting his teeth together, Nakago rolled over and faced the other side of the bed. It didn't help since he could practically feel the warmth radiated by her. Should he move just slightly, maybe about a full-turn or so, his skin would definitely be in touch with hers. "Damn it..." Nakago swore and quickly scrambled out of his bed.

Anyone seeing him now would probably name him mad. He was practically scrambling out of his bed as if he were some terrified little boy who just realized he was in bed with something...ugly. Of course, Yui wasn't ugly in that sense. Growling in his throat, he glared down on his priestess.

Never had he felt this mad electrifying feeling, until he met her. Until his skin touched hers. Until his male protective instincts were awaken by her. All because of her, he wasn't feeling himself. It was as if his 'true self' had ebbed away and laid a gentle, sentimental man in its wake. Hence, it is crystal clear he had to maintain distance; shut her out, and try to find the cold beast again.

Shaking with rage and resolve, he approached the priestess carefully. Savagery and viciousness stung the air as he strolled towards her. Each step, a maddening step. Finally, close by her side, he stared down onto her peaceful face and clenched his jaws angrily. Breathing in harshly while he closed his misty cerulean eyes, he controlled his breathing and stop his anger from further surfacing to the top.

While he controlled, he kept his bare back at her at which time, Yui chose to wake up. Spinning around, to show a very calm Nakago, he met her curious gaze. His already tired and angry mind could not be any angrier and crazier when she asked the most silly and outstanding question.

"Nakago? What're you doing in my tent?" An innocent question asked by a naive girl. Could anything else go crazier?

"You're in my tent, priestess," he snarled quietly and stormed over to his side side of the bed. Lying down as casually and gracefully as he could, he turned his attention to his still curious priestess. "Can I help you, dear..." Nakago's heart intended for the question to stop there but his brain, being the more sensible organ continued, "priestess?"

He didn't miss the surge of hope that shined through her clear blue eyes but when the word 'priestess' ended the question, the hope disappeared and disappointment filled those eyes. Guilt ate at him since he presumed she was upset because of him...but he would not; could not care.

"Uh, nothing...I guess," Yui fell back onto the shared pillow and stared at the ceiling of the tent while Nakago closed his eyes. A few seconds passed by and Yui shot out of bed just like her warrior had done.

"Something the matter?" Nakago raised and sat upright. 'This is going to be one long night,' he thought soberly.

"Me in your tent?" Yui screamed at the realization as she stood opposite him, her face flushed, "Me and you...in one bed?"

"So...?" Nakago tried to be calm which seemed to be a success, "I see nothing wrong. It's not as if I'm going to bed you."

So simple...yet the hurt when way deeper. Yui averted her gaze so that he wouldn't see the tears that shimmered in those eyes. She stood rigidly and clenched her fist tightly till the knuckles were turning snow white. She gritted her teeth and tried to stop her lower lips from trembling.

God, she look so small. So vulnerably small and helpless. Nakago thought and fought the urge to comfort her. He calls that urge the warrior instinct. No way would he admit he has certain interests in her, it would only thwart his plans.

"I think I'll walk outside for a breather," Yui stammered and shakily turned to open the flap to leave.

"I'll walk with you," Nakago swung out of bed, put on a suitable top and stood just a few centimeteres away from her. Oh the heat from her...Again his loins hardened, his muscles taut and fantasies started to form hazily inside his mind. Blinking once, he ignored the tears and continued as if he didn't feel the sensation between them, "Who knows what kind of trouble would greet you? You wouldn't want us to be in a hectic situation to seek you out, now would you?"

That hit home. She would always be a burden. Always be a trouble to him...and the rest. Gritting her teeth, Yui realized the futile attempts to refrain from allowing the tears to flow. It was over. It was clear he held no interest in her...This was the first ever male to reject her, to show clearly he was disinterested in her.

Needless to say, her pride was blown into the nothingness and her ego had shattered into a million. Was this a way of saying she was not good enough? That she was simply naive girl to think she had enough to at least have him interested. That the only ones interested in her were...silly childish boys? Yui hung her head in shame, not able to look at the man.

"I would always be a burden to you, wouldn't I?" she cried, her tears coming down and Nakago stood emotionlessly before her, unbidden by the sadness that engulfed her, "I'm nothing but trouble! Always a bother and a burden!"

Nakago continued to be silent. He wasn't afraid of letting out a few more hurting words but he didn't think she would survive another cut. "You can wipe your hands off your 'duty' to protect my well-being!" Yui continued harshly. Long were the moments of vulnerability and the moments of childish sadness and rejection. Now in her place stood a woman, so fiercely protective of her pride as a female. This somehow...excite Nakago, not that he had control over it. Wrong, of course he did...he just chose not to be in control.

"I don't need you to protect me and I don't need your constant fuss over me!" That was the finale. The final sharp jab at his ego as a male, and pride as a warrior. She turned over her heel, threw the flap open and disappeared into the night.

Nakago, on the other hand, stood there surprised and silent. He, for one, didn't know his priestess had such a volatile temper in her. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched his priestess storming angrily away. A sigh and Nakago muttered, "I'll just follow her trail."

Just as he was about to catch up with her, Tomo sprung out of nowhere and joined her. Jealousy rippled below the calm mask of the shogun who continued to silently follow her. He was not only following but he was listening intently to their conversation.

He was of course not eavesdropping, he was simply curious. And definitely not worried about Tomo's pranks, he was simply concern of his priestess.

"I'm just a burden to him," she began as the duos sat by a river; both dipping their feet into the cold water, "He just wouldn't see pass the priestess status..."

"He wouldn't because he can't," Tomo replied, focusing his attention to the beautiful reflection of the full moon, "Cos, he's in love with someone. Nakago's loyal in that sense."

"Nakago in love?" an exclamation and Nakago frowned as he sat under a tree, close by, "If I've known..."

"You'd still ask for his affections won't you?" he chuckled after continuing the priestess' line, "he's never going to be in love with anyone. Soi was the only one who came close enough to receiving a partial part of his affections."

"Soi...oh..." a tone so sad echoed through the dense forest, "she must be really something then. Really outstandingly beautiful and amazingly special..."

"Yup. She is Nakago's best friend," Tomo laughed without mirth and Nakago's heart took a dip, "she's...I don't know."

"She's your best friend too?" Yui asked curious to understand her best friend's sadness, "You sound as if she's someone really close to your heart." At this, Yui raised her feet and dropped them with a splash.

"She's my wife." That alone struck Yui hard and Nakago, in his hiding spot, flinched. "She's my wife but she's in love with Nakago, too. She couldn't get him so she settled for his best friend, me."

"How could she?" Yui raised her voice, angry and put on her shoes determinedly, "I'll talk to both Soi and Nakago! How could they do this to you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my friend...My best friend in this world! I can't leave my best friend alone, damn it!"

"I appreciate you trying to fix it...but you can do nothing about it."

"I promise you, I'll make sure you won't hurt anymore." It was a promise, a commitment. A very dangerous promise.

"But assuming you're going to do something about it...let me hear about it?"

"I...I'll try, no. I'll convince her your love for her is true and if it doesn't work...I'll plan for Nakago's death."

Nakago controlled his breathing. The threat meant nothing to him since many had always desired to kill him but...it was the fact that she wasn't bluffing that was scary. He could very well feel her chi, rising angrily and it...was overwhelming. It obviously didn't feel like a priestess', it felt like a god's.

"Plan for Nakago's death?" Tomo sputtered each word carefully, not believing his priestess and friend, "Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad. If Nakago's out of the picture, she would have no one and therefore would have to depend on you."

"But...what about your love for him?"

Immediately, the overwhelming chi was gone and Nakago could breathe normally again if not for Tomo's question. Nakago frowned and strained his ears to listen once more for he was sure, Yui would reply softly.

"I'll sacrifice it for you, my friend," Yui spoke softly and walked off, unconsciously pausing beside a nearby spying Nakago, "because my love for him...is never going to be reciprocated. As for your question that other time, I'm putting it at 10." That said, she continued walking off and Nakago's heart palpitated.

"Yui..." Tomo placed a hand against the bark of the tree and if he had looked down, he would be staring into Nakago's eyes. "People who make sacrifices as drastic as that...they're now a minority."

After that, he too followed his priestess back to the camp while Nakago shakily took short cuts back to his tent. It wouldn't do if he arrived later than them...

Quickly tucking himself in bed, Nakago feigned sleep. He heard the light footsteps of his priestess and he took extra control to even his breathing. "This is good bye then, Nakago. Thank you." A voice so soft, a caress so tender rang in his ears. Unbelievable.

'Good bye? Does that mean she's leaving...me? Does that mean she refuse her post as Seiryuu no miko?' Thoughts ran hectic in his mind and his eyes shot open. To hell with feigning sleep but...Ironically, she was sleeping beside him, in the same bed. Just futher away than before. "Your Eminence?" Nakago started, unsure if she was still wide awake, "Are you still awake?"

She sat up and turned to face him. Gone were the bashfulness that clouded her eyes, and gone, too, were the blush that usually rose when he captured her gaze. "Can I help you, Nakago?" It was formal, way too formal. Formal and emotionless. Was it really gone, her love for him that she spoke of with Tomo?

Nakago gathered some coherent thoughts and started slowly, "Are you unharmed? I apolo-"

"I'm fine so there's no need for an apology." So formal, so harsh and so cold. Nakago breathed in sharply, and exhaled it in one breath. "If there's nothing else, I would like to try to turn in."

"No, there's nothing else," Nakago fell back into the bed, and turned his back on her. Staring at the side of the tent, he couldn't help but miss the old naive Yui. Sure, she was a pain and trouble but she was never a burden. Why hadn't he told her that previously...Maybe if he had, this new, matured Yui wouldn't have been forced to surface.

Oh what the hell was he taking the 'blame' for? He had no interest and definetely, no sexual liking to her. Therefore, this equates to not caring about the new or old Yui...right? God forbid, he's acting like some brat who just broke up with his girlfriend! Damn, he shouldn't be feeling this way. He was no brat and Yui is in no way, his girlfriend. It's outrageously stupid to think of it that way!

Shaking his head, he took a plunge into his mind to meet his other half. He must have this sorted out.

"Why welcome back."

"I want this sorted out once and for all."

"Fine by me. I miss the girl, Yui though."

"I've had it. I'm reverting back to the cold me."

"Really? You've always been cold. Always distancing yourself from the world."

"No, my mind's bugged. It's in a mad frenzy and I don't like it."

"Then by all means, shut the world out. Be by yourself once more."

"I can't..."

"That's because you love her!"

"Shut your trap up! I don't love her. I'm only her warrior."

"Then what's with 'my priestess'?"

Nakago resurfaced, angrier than before. Not only had he been weak in that conversation, he had been forced to admit that he loved his priestess! Had he been right? Had he really been keeping everyone at a distance that made Yui feel neglected? God...Seiryuu...

He turned and saw his priestess sleeping peacefully. Why was she acting as if nothing was going on between them? Why was she acting like she had never loved him? Why?

* * *

Please leave a comment or two with suggestions if possible.

It would motivate me to continue. =D


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Ah well, I've been asked back to finish this fanfic. Please bear with my next few oh-so-unglamorous chapters as I return to the world of fanfics as well as returning myself to this story. Thanks. (:

Neonribbons: Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Afternoon came and someone still rolled across the bed...FREELY. Well, that's practical for someone who didn't have a good night's rest after being slammed down by the man she loved and well, forcing herself to forget her love for him. Ah yes, our dear blond, blue eyed Seiryuu Priestess...Yui.

She gave a yelp as she kissed the cold floor. Was it possible that she could have rolled off the bed? Yes...but wasn't someone else suppose to be there, on this side of the bed? Yui scrambled back onto bed and took a good look at his tent. Nothing very spectacular. Just a plain tent with a bed in the middle, a cupboard possibly to keep his warrior set and a long mirror. Simple. Neat.

"Your Eminence, your presence is required," a cold voice chilled her as she turned towards the owner, "If you may." He bowed and their eyes met. Dark frosty blue eyes met bright blue eyes. Not a blush no matter how faint crept on Yui's cheeks but she heard his sharp intake.

"Lead me, Nakago." It was a command that broke the thick silence and somehow removed the tension from his body. She swung out of bed, walked past him with a little sway of her hips and into the welcoming sunlight. Well, who said she couldn't attend her guest in a simple camisole that barely covers half her womanhood and a pink pair of panties.

_She's wearing that...? _Nakago blinked as he leaned on the frame of his tent entrance, "Your Eminence, a formal wear will be more appropriate." She turned and just stared at him. She didn't breathe a word yet Nakago straightened his posture a little. This was awkward...way too awkward.

"Do you have a problem with how I present myself, Nakago?"

It was supposed to be a question since it did end with a question mark and all that...but Nakago heard differently. He heard it as a demand as if he had just challenged the authority. Oh don't get him wrong...Nakago had challenged authorities of Kutou so much, everyone feared him safe for the Emperor. And that is only a maybe.

_Yes, I have..._Nakago thought but he managed to bite back the response and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I suppose I shouldn't really care how you present yourself to the your waiting audience. But what I care enough for is your well-being..." He said casually and walked closer towards her and as he stopped in front of her, he added very slowly, "Remember that you're my priestess and keeping well-being proper is part of my duty."

"And in case you forgot," Yui challenged him as she returned his stare coolly, "I returned safe, in one piece and alive. Thank you very much but I can see myself being safe. I don't need you to watch my back." She turned her heel and marched further down the marked trail.

Well, that's one way of dismissing him. Nakago, one not used to being dissed that way, vehemently followed her. "Do you even know where you're headed to? Much less know who your audience is?" It made him smirk that she was now thinking of asking him or return to the campsite to ask someone else.

"Don't flatter yourself that I will ask you fo-"

"Perhaps if it is not me you ask, who else is here to answer your question?" Yui looked taken aback and Nakago bit back a chuckle. Well, he won.

"I shall suppose you sent everyone else to continue the journey?" Yui glared at him, her bright blue eyes seething with silent anger, "Then I must be most honored to have your sole attention here."

"Not you. The priestess shan't feel honored at having me solely to herself for the next week or so," Nakago tilted his head to the side when he assessed mock horror dancing on her face, "Now, I'm the person who wishes an audience with you."

"Then you will learn to wait. You will have your much desired audience after I have my bath." Yui spun around and trotted back to collect a fresh new set of clothes.

* * *

Reaching a secluded pond, Yui could have sworn she never saw nature as beautiful as it was now. The lake was breath-taking. Sunlight shined across the lake and the neighboring trees but rainbow was reflected off every surface containing water. She stood there for a full minute just gazing before an amused voice broke her silent appreciation for nature, "Are you coming in?"

Yui turned to see him already settled in the pond, armor discarded neatly beside a neat heap of white set of clothes. Scowling, removed her clothes. Well, she didn't really care if she was stripping in front of him...she shouldn't feel shy, considering he saw her almost naked. Slipping in, Yui allowed herself to moan quietly. Refreshing.

"What is it you wish to address to me?" Yui was almost drunk. She couldn't take how scenic and picturesque it was that absorbing it all one go was all mind-boggling.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Nakago didn't plan to sound bitter but well, it is understandable if it did. Which warrior wanted his priestess to ignore him? Definitely not him. For Yui, it broke her away from the drunk mode and threw her into a fiery state.

"Avoiding you? Hah, don't flatter yourself!" Yui retorted hotly as she glared at the man opposite her. Too bad the pond wasn't big enough, but it was deep enough...Not that she could pull him and drown him. "I was simply not talking to you for there is nothing to talk about!"

"Oh really now? And here I was, thinking you had a lot on your mind! I thought I could carry your burden or at least share them," Nakago matched her unreasonable anger with one of his less explosive ones. Why was she able to draw him to exaggerated anger so fast not even an annoying Tomo can?

Well warriors are supposed to make their priestess feel as comfortable as possible at their expenses. And this include carrying her burdens too, right?

"So someone wants to be knight in shining armor and help the damsel with her burdens?" Yui mocked him yet, her voice was thick with an emotion she didn't yet recognize. "Well I'll tell you something...You can help me remove them by leaving me!" The old her wouldn't want him to go

Both man and lady looked at each other. Both silent, contemplating the short burst of heated argument. Yui panted slightly after shouting at him and looked away guiltily. It shouldn't be his fault, she was carrying the priestess burdens. He gave her a choice. It was her decision to be Seiryuu's priestess.

"I see..." It was hurting to know your priestess was blaming you. Nakago closed his eyes as he submerged a little deeper into the pond.

Earlier that day had unnerved him enough. With Yui's confession,Tomo's nudge, Suboshi's false accusation of him raping Yui and more. There was only so much the Kutou General can take and those were enough to send him snapping...but he controlled himself. It wouldn't do if he started snapping and biting off people's head. He might be a monster but he was not barbaric.

* * *

"Hey Nakago," Tomo approached the blond man who sat outside his tent like a guard dog, "Think you've got some free time from your guard duty?"

Strange. Tomo being straight-forward? He can't appear like he suspect something is amiss or if he had heard the conversation.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking...Maybe you and Yui-chan need some time off together **alone**," Tomo said as he transferred his weight from one leg to the other. "You know, she's got some issues with you and all that...so..."

"And if I am off with her, I trust you will find the last two?"

"Absolutely."

"Then let us meet again in Xi Lang in a month's time...latest."

"Take care of Yui and yourself."

"I will." And they parted ways, the team leaving the leader and priestess.

* * *

"Forgive me if I sounded harsh," Nakago climbed out and faced her, "I'll prepare lunch...Take your time, Your Eminence. Excuse me." With that, he dressed up and left Yui alone in the pond. Well, she had some decency to give him courtesy to change into clean clothes without her peeping through the slits of her her hands.

Why did it sound like 'Good-bye, I'm never coming back.' ? How was she going to last without anyone else to talk to? Where was she going to sleep? Oh this she knew, he'd give up his tent for her...then him?

A scream. A strangled cry burst from behind the trees in which Nakago disappeared. Was he in danger? Not possible or maybe she just didn't want to believe. But the scream sounded man enough to her. "Damn it!" A curse. Yui clutched her head in pain as she fought her threatening tears. Was Nakago hurt? One way to find out. She wore her clothes and dashed forward. She jumped over bushes, run around trees, dodged crooked branches and...

In the clearing, she saw an Armour-less Nakago with a cutting knife in one hand. His once white shirt stained and colored with red. His blood, their blood; Whose blood? Yui rushed forward and saw clearly, three brutes had died a rather painful death. Sharp clean slices, a few deeper cuts and a stab in the skull.

"Are you unharmed, Lady?" Nakago controlled himself as he allowed the rage to silent ebb away.

"No and I'm fine thank you. Yourself?"

"Well enough. I'll lead us back to camp."

* * *

Please drop a review. Thanks! (:

Last Author's note: I'm back...well, not regularly yet but officially. I'm finally 15! ((:


End file.
